


Pastry and Magic

by fictive_frolic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light daddy kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic
Summary: Thor loves your curves, your daddy kink, and your podcast... In that order.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor sat in the book shop with a pastry from the Cafe and a sweet coffee. He was leaned back in his chair comfortably hands laced together over his rounded belly, people watching. It was still early, still quiet. The god’s favorite time to be out and about. No one really recognized him anymore if he wasn’t dressed in armor and carrying one of his weapons. Not now that he’d gained weight and grown out his beard. It was… kind of nice. When he was away from New Asgard he often just wanted a break. To not be King. To not be a hero. No one really noticed a fat guy in a book shop. It was when he was people watching that he first saw you.

You were beautiful to him. You were adorably plump. Thicc was the word Thor remembered Parker explaining to him. He watched you, eyes narrowed slightly when you answered your phone with a look of distress on your face. You’d been thoughtful and dreamy looking before but now as the storm clouds gathered he had an absurd desire to kiss you until they went away. Tears fill your eyes and you turn, walking towards the shop, shoving your phone into your bag and wiping angry, hurt tears away. The bells above the door chime as you hit the doorway and you rush past Thor, trying to get somewhere quickly. He sits up, alert. He doesn’t want to be intrusive but, you look like you need help of some kind. 

When you come back towards the front wearing a shop apron, your eyes are still red and you obviously haven’t actually finished crying you just scraped yourself together and threw yourself into work. Thor gets up from his chair and makes his way towards you cautiously, “Miss?” he asked. You turn plastering a smile on your face for the customer, “Yes, how may I help you?” You’re halfway through shelving a book, standing on your tiptoes, your dress temptingly rising a bit above your knee. Thor’s mouth goes dry and he takes a sip of his coffee quickly. He’s suddenly too aware of his body. Of his big belly and jiggly thighs and chest. You wait, shelving your book and adjusting the sleeves of your cardigan, smiling vacantly. “I-I-I” he stutters and swallows hard, “I was wondering if you could recommend a good book. I’ve been having some trouble sleeping and I thought a good book might, might help.” 

Your eyes soften a little and your smile gets a little more genuine. Thor winds up buying an appalling number of the books that you show to him, taking the ones that make you touch their spines tenderly, the way he wants to feel your hands on him the longer he listens to your voice and watches the swish of your hips. As you check his books out, he thanks you and fights the urge to kiss your hand. 

He goes back to the rebuilt compound, books in hand. Natasha smiles at him as he walks through the commons, “A bit of light reading?” she teases. Thor feels himself blush, “The girl at the shop was very persuasive.” Natasha laughs, “Oh, no. You have a crush.” He nodded, miserable. She takes the bag from his hand, “She’s a gorgeous woman. There’s no way she’d ever be interested in me. Not like that.” Natasha pats his hand and looks at the books and when she picks up the top one, a business card falls out of the book. On it, there is a name. And a Phone number. 

Natasha holds it up with a smirk and hands it to Thor, “You really need to stop making assumptions.” Thor takes it, beaming. “Nat,” he says, “I need a phone.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor, the god of Thunder, and Natasha Romanoff struggle through teaching Thor to text with the help of Peter Parker. It’s like Natasha’s own personal hell. They’re both so distractable it makes her want to scream.

“Thor, why do you want a phone all of a sudden?” Peter asks, eyeing the books he just noticed. Thor’s cheeks turn pink, and he coughs, scrambling for an answer. Peter stands up so fast he knocks over his chair, “YOU MET A GIRL!” he blurts out. Natasha laughs, and Thor can’t help but smile. “What’s her name?” Peter asked a whole new enthusiasm for the project. Thor smiles, “Y/N Y/L,” he says your name like he’s tasting something delicious.

“No way!” Peter yelled, “I love her podcasts and stuff.” Natasha quirked an eyebrow, but Peter was already pulling up a bunch of things on his phone, “They’re a group of ladies and a couple guys that call themselves ‘The Parasol Protectorate” they talk about music and art, and books, and history. Sometimes they do travel blogs.” He pulled up a bunch of episodes of a podcast called “Book Drunk” and a youtube series called “Grab bag” You were in every one of them. He’d know your eyes and your luscious curves anywhere. “Y/N is lowkey the funniest,” he explained, “She and the other people are always putting content out. It’s insane.” He looks at you, all plump and sweet sitting prettily on a sound stage at a table flanked by two super slender women. They were pretty. You were all lovely, but as Thor scrolled down on the comments, an absurd number of people were saying derogatory things about your size. It made his chest hurt. It hurt, even more, when he noticed you were the only one sitting at the table NOT eating junk food. The other two girls had colossal cinnamon rolls, and you were sitting in front of a salad.

Peter winced at a particularly nasty comment insinuating some ugly things you should do to yourself and closed the window, “They have a live show coming here in New York,” Natasha grinned, “I should get us tickets. It sounds fun.” Peter’s hand shot up, “Can I bring Ned? He REALLY loves Book Drunk. Like Y/N is his favorite. He might actually cry at the meet and greet.” Natasha shrugged, “Sure, kid. I’ll get the four of us tickets, and we’ll do the meet and greet thing for Ned.” Thor nods, not listening really. He’s watching you. You’re laughing and joking. Making fun of how different you are compared to your friends. Joking about the rude things people feel entitled to say to you. After watching an anecdote about how a man reacted when you smiled at him for holding a door for you.

“Sorry sweetheart, I don’t fuck fat girls,” he had said. “Sucks for you, you replied, “Haven’t you ever watched a fat girl eat an ice cream cone?”

In the sound of the laughter as you primly took a sip of your drink, he sent his first text. 

Hey. It’s Thor. From the bookstore?

For 7 heart-pounding minutes, he waited.

Hey, I didn’t think you were going to text me. I’m glad you did.

The grin that spread across the Asgardian’s face made Steve stop in his tracks, “Geeze, he’s into this girl, huh?” he said. Nat grinned and took Bruce’s hand, “So fucking into her, and they only talked for like ten minutes.” Bruce kissed the top of her head, “That’s how long I talked to you,” he reminded, “Sometimes that’s all it takes.” She smiled up at him and sighed, “Sentimental,” she teased. 

“Guys,” Thor said, “What do I say now?” He handed his phone to Steve, and the soldier shrugged, “Well, it’s not every day you meet the prettiest girl in New York?” he opined. Thor nodded, “That’s better than what I wanted to say… I’m going with that.” So he did, he texted it to you and waited. 

I’m blushing so hard. Oh wow. Thanks but you might need your eyes checked.

Thor felt his chest ache, and he handed the phone to Natasha who tutted, “Tell her you’ll be at her live show, and you can’t wait to see her in person again.” The god let that roll through his head and nodded.

I’ll prove it to you at your live show.

A few moments later all you sent back was,

That’s a tall order, even for a god.

Thor didn’t know what to say, but he shot a shot,

Well, I have to try. It’s a crime against Valhalla for a beautiful woman not to know she’s gorgeous.

You didn’t respond, you couldn’t. You were blushing and giggling too hard, and you had to pull yourself together to go and shoot an episode of Grab Bag and then one of Idiots and Idols, your art history podcast.


	3. Chapter 3

When you walk into the sound stage, still blushing and giggly, your friends pounce. You fall hard, fast. Your heart takes the lead, and every ounce of common sense goes out the window. Some of that heartbreak might have given you your best comedy but, after your last girlfriend, they feel it’s best to save you from yourself. So you tell them about meeting Thor.

You’re practically swooning when you describe the sound of his voice and his eyes. You tell them he’s magnetic, that he was a perfect gentleman. When you show them the texts, the fact that none of them were pictures of his penis set them at ease. They tease you about him but don’t have too much time for that as it’s time to start recording. So drinks are poured and the rest of the night passes in laughter and discussion.

Thor spends the night watching videos of you. The way you talk about your passions, the way you joke about yourself, your past, being a teenager in foster care after the snap and then suddenly having family treat you like you’re still only 16 when you were in fact 21 and almost through with college. He tells himself it isn’t stalking if they’re public. He tells himself it isn’t appropriate to think about if your belly is ticklish or if you’d like it when he nibbled on the inside of your thigh like he longed to. But from time to time as he watches you laughing and talking, he wants to. You joke about past relationships a lot. Humor hiding all the pain and frustration at never being enough. You’re genuinely hilarious, occasionally making Thor belly laugh in spite of the discomfort in his groin.

The next day dawns too early for the King. He goes grumbling to the training room. He’s unfocused, and even Carol needles him about it as they spar, “C’ mon, Thor. Get it together.” she said, helping him off the ground for the third time. “Apologies, I am distracted today,” he said. Carol chuckles, “Right, the adorable little podcast girl or whatever?” Thor nods, smiling a little, “We’re attending her live show tonight. I’m eager to see her again.” The woman looks him up and down, “The beard is going to need a trim, buddy. The rest of you will be fine.” Thor nodded, taking that under advisement. He tries to focus, but Carol gives up on him after she bests him again.

_____________________________________

When it’s finally almost time for the Show, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Peter, and Ned head across town. Both Ned and Peter are trying to play it cool, but they are freaking the fuck out. The fanboy feelings are real, and Ned is practically bouncing in his seat when the lights go out. Thor is glued to the stage, watching your every move. Your dress is lovely on you, a sweetheart neckline putting your generous bust tastefully on display and the deep purple color bringing out the beauty of your skin. Your makeup is perfect, and your full pouty lips are begging to be kissed. It’s murder watching you, but he suffers it gladly.

It’s Book Drunk so as the show goes on you get adorably flushed and even mouthier as time goes on. 

“I swear to Christ,” you say once, “Losing my virginity in the back of a VW bug on prom night was easier than reading this book.”

“How? How did you do that? WITH TOMMY OF ALL PEOPLE?” The tall green haired woman named Kat asked laughing.

“FUCKING BADLY,” You reply, also laughing and groaning as you pick up the book to finish the excerpt you had been reading. Full of heaving bosoms and frankly mawkish euphemisms for anatomy. You continue when the howls of laughter die down. Bruce and Ned are both wiping away tears of mirth, and Natasha snorts, nudging Thor’s arm, “Well, the kid was right. She IS the funniest.”

At the end of the show, Ned practically drags everyone back to the meet and greet, he’s literally vibrating with nerves and Peter is quietly trying to reign him in. Thor is nervous too but for another reason. He promised to prove to you that you were the most beautiful woman in the city… and he had no idea how to do that. He can see you. He can hear you. Only a few more people stand between the two of you.

Appallingly, one of the women is taking up your time shilling a diet product to you to “help your career,” she says. Your cheeks color and you hardly have time to think of a reply she thrusts some nonsense into your hand as she’s hustled off by one of your production team. Thor sees the hurt flash in your eyes as you set whatever it was aside and crack a joke at your own expense to set your next fan at ease. There are hugs, and a young woman shyly gives the three of you a card that she made, explaining that your podcasts got her through some pretty scary things and it means the world just to talk to you for a minute. The tears that fill all of your eyes are genuine, and she’s sent on the way with good wishes.

Thor sees your face light up when you see him, that he actually showed up. And he doesn’t even think. He crosses the floor to you and captures your plump, juicy lips in a kiss that leaves you breathless and disoriented for a second. You melt into him, pressing into his embrace in a silent plea for more until he pulls away. The slow smile that you give him before hiding your face in his chest for a second as you turn scarlet. Thor leans down and rumbles in your ear, “Do me the honor of letting me have dinner with the most beautiful woman in New York?” You bite your lip but nod, “I’ll text you my address?” Thor grinned and kissed your cheek, gently wiping away some of your ruined lipstick with his thumb, “Perfect. It’ll give me time to change.” Thor releases you gently and steps aside. So that the others can talk to you. 

Ned gets a hug and looks so happy he might literally die on the spot when the three of you take a selfie with him and Peter. Natasha winks at you and goes to stand next to Thor, handing him a handkerchief. “That isn’t your shade, Thor,” she says tutting. Thor only chuckles and wipes his face. Ned is practically skipping and indeed holding back tears. “Dude,” he said to Thor, “You totally stole my wife. She didn’t know it yet, though.” That makes Thor laugh, “Better luck next time, I suppose.”


	4. Chapter 4

You take out your phone quickly as Thor and the others walk away, still blushing from the way he kissed you. The memory of the woman shoving diet pills at you a distant dream even if it was only 15 minutes ago. You text him the address and suggest he meet you at 10pm, to give you a little time to fix your face up. 

Thor reads the text and grins to himself. He could taste the gin and tonic on your lips when he kissed you. The feel of your body melting into his and the intoxicating plushness of your full curves against his body even now. The chatter of the two teenagers who were gushing over being so close to you and your two friends drifted over him without him really hearing it. He was already thinking about dinner. And dessert. 

As Thor strolls to his room to change, Bruce calls out, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” as his own lover coaxes him to their room laughing. “Banner, that’s a long list. This is a date, not tea with my mother.” Natasha can’t help it. She cackles and Banner hauls her over his shoulder with a playful growl.

He changes into something a little more casual, trying to hide the swell of his belly a bit more and frowning. It pokes out no matter what he wears. As easy as this weight was to gain, it seems to be impossible to lose. And even more impossible to learn to live with. He pinches at it ruefully and sighs before settling on a clean, untucked button down. It doesn’t hide it but, he does look nice in the deep red color. He pulls on his coat against the chill. He doesn’t really need it but, you might and he’d like to be able to wrap it around you when you shivered. 

In your apartment as you fix your make up, you cast a critical eye over your body. You look gross, you think. Everything is wrong. You could cry if it weren’t for not wanting to ruin the makeup you just fixed. Now that some time has passed the memory of all the times people have handed you diet pills or told you to exercise more bubbles to the surface. It burns in your chest. Even your ex-girlfriend had been constantly critical. You’d starved for weeks, losing 20 pounds and then gained back 30 when she broke up with you over a text to get back with her Ex. A literal fucking model. 

Thor is a fucking god, you text Kat and Maura What the fuck could he want my fat ass for.

“Fuck you, you’re gorgeous. Have you seen your ass lately? It’s magnificent. I WISH I could fill out jeans like you do” Is Kat’s instant reply.

“Babe, you don’t kiss someone like that unless you really want to fuck,” Maura texts, “Relax. Have a good time. And don’t forget to hydrate.”

“But what if he’s disappointed?” you ask.

“Then he’s a fucking asshole,” Kat says, “And I know where to find like 6 pig farms.”

“Word.” Maura replies. “That’s what we should have done with Aimee. The stupid cunt.”

The mention of Aimee makes your heart drop and you set your phone down. It was almost time for Thor to be at your apartment and part of you wondered if he would show up. Some small part of you hoped he wouldn’t. You didn’t think you could take seeing someone that beautiful disappointed when he undressed you. “You can do this, Y/N,” you say to the mirror, touching up your hair. The knock on your door startles you and you whine, biting your lip and taking a deep breath and a shot of Vodka before going to answer the door. 

Thor waits outside your door, triple checking the address and shuffling uncomfortably. He’s aware of his body and he hates it. Every inch of it. His heart pounds and he feels like he might die. Until you open the door.

In the doorway, wide-eyed, lips parted and one foot slightly behind the other, you look like a dream come true and when you smile, his heart skips a beat. It’s so honest and soft that he just wants to look at you forever. He steps forward and claims your lips in a gentle kiss, “Y/N,” he rumbles you name and you shiver. “You look lovely,” he says and you blush, shaking your head. “Not lovely enough to be seen with you,” you say, teasing. Trying to hide your unease behind a joke and stroke his ego at the same time. Thor frowns and tilts your chin up as you adjust his collar affectionately to avoid his eyes. 

Your stage persona is gone and left behind is the shy, sweet girl from the bookshop. “Pet,” he says softly, “You are the loveliest maiden I have ever seen. Never mind New York. Or Midgard. Or the Universe. They pale in comparison to you. I am a shabby escort but for you? I’d even go dancing.” That coaxes a smile, however small out of you and he kisses you again. “Can we just order take out? I’ve had enough of people today,” you say softly. Tomorrow, even fans of your show would be commenting on that extra 10 pounds that had settled on your belly and you’d want to die. Tonight, you just wanted Thor. Just the two of you. Just the same passion that was in that kiss. The Asgardian can feel the vulnerability in you, the need to have a safe place to hide for a while and his heart aches. So he beams and says, “That sounds like my kind of evening.” The relief on your face is palpable. He can read it as easily as he could read the hurt on your face at the meet and greet. 

You stand back to allow him admittance to your apartment and he follows. The place looks like you. Cluttered and warm. Books on shelves from floor to ceiling. An antique typewriter on a work desk with a page half finished. Your laptop nearby. Posters in frames on the wall. Mismatched but comfortable furniture and cozy blankets for cuddling. He smiles a little, “You have a lovely home,” he says, “comfortable.” You smile and kiss the hand you’re holding, “Thank you,” you say, “Make yourself at home, I’ll put a food order in. There’s a Chinese place that delivers late up the street.” Thor nods and settles on the sofa, leaning back and lacing his hands over his stomach. He can hear you ordering it makes him smile a little, you’re so polite. it’s cute. Everything is prefaced by please and ends with thank you. No matter how small your request. He can’t help but want to hear you saying “please” in quite another context. Tied to his bed and blindfolded, for example. He’d like that. The thought makes him chuckle to himself. You’d probably like it too.

He hears your quiet footfalls and opens his eyes, you hover in the doorway, watching him, relaxed on your sofa. There’s heat in your eyes and he feels his pulse in his throat. Is that for him? He wonders or is it left over adrenaline from your show. “Would you like a drink, Thor?” you ask warmly. “I have a mostly stocked bar I can do cocktails or I can get you a cider.” Thor quirks an eyebrow curiously and you laugh, “We take turns stocking alcohol for ‘Book Drunk’ and ‘Grab Bag’ and all the other shows we do that we don’t do sober. So I just keep things on hand.” Thor snorts, “Why do you do them intoxicated?” he asked. “Why not?” you shrug, “We were in College when we started and the ones we did Sober just weren’t as funny.” He nods, digesting this and stretches, “Cider would be fine,” he said. He watches you get his drink and make your gin and tonic before toeing off your heels and padding over. You hand him his drink and curl up, feet tucked under you, skirt of your dress covering the legs he’s dying to touch. You sip your drink and smile softly, “I’m sorry this isn’t much of a date,” you say. Thor chuckles and takes your hand, “I’m not sorry at all. This is nice.” He kisses the tender skin on the inside of your wrist and idly traces the lines of your palm, “Intimate,” he says, his voice a deep rumble. Almost a growl. 

He watches your pupils dilate and smiles, a crooked, cocky smile before kissing the inside of your wrist again. You can’t seem to form words and there’s a charming flush coming over your cheeks. Thor gently, but firmly pulls you closer. He means for you to lean in for him to kiss you. He means to kiss you senseless again. But the knock on the door breaks the spell of the moment and you pull away, muttering about paying the delivery guy. Thor lets you go and takes a sip of his drink to soothe his suddenly very dry mouth. Plates and utensils are fetched and he helps you unpack food. He helps himself. He’s suddenly starving. He knows you have to be after all the energy you put into performing but he frowns when you only put the bare minimum of anything on your plate.

The memory of the woman shilling diet products comes back to him like a blow to the head and he winces internally. You take a bite and nod to yourself, almost like you’re giving yourself permission to eat that and he wants to find that woman and make her apologize to you. He doesn’t press you though. Nothing aside from complimenting your choice in food and alcohol. Nothing aside from asking if you’ve ever had this dish and asking if you want to try this or that. Thor’s own discomfort with his body is replaced by his need to comfort you. It bothers him in ways he can’t define when you barely finish half of what you put on your plate. He has an all-consuming desire to kiss every inch of your flesh and lavish affection on you until you’re a puddle of pampered and overindulged princess. You deserve that. You deserve to eat whatever you want and just enjoy it. But he doesn’t push. He helps you put food away and keeps his touches light. For now.

He knows you’re interested in him, though only the Norns know why. Now he just has to keep you interested. So as you go to sit in your spot on the couch again, he holds out his arms so you could cuddle into his side. He sees you hesitate, biting your lip the way you did backstage and he smiles, “Come here kitten,” he coaxes. The name suits you somehow. As you come towards him, slowly as if you’re still deciding what to do, he doesn’t expect you to straddle his lap and plant a burning kiss on his lips. He doesn’t expect it but he likes it all the same. His hands come up to your hips and he chuckles against your lips, “That’s it, kitten.” he says, pinching your hip playfully when you come up for air. He says the pet name again and you shiver, it sounds so good coming from him. You never liked baby. It sounded so trite. Your hands find the buttons on his shirt and you start to undo them. You really need to feel his skin. You don’t know if it’s the alcohol or the loneliness or the feel of his lips but you desperately need to touch more of him.

Thor trails his fingers over the skin of your cleavage and grins, one hand finding the zipper on the back of your dress, “That’s good kitten,” he hums, “let daddy show you what it means to be the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.” You moan softly against his neck and grind against his lap carefully, testing his reaction. Thor tenses and groans. You hear rather than see or feel the fabric of your dress give way in his hands and he growls. A feral, heart-pounding sound. Absurdly, you laugh. “Dry spell?” you tease breathlessly. “Not after tonight,” he says, a ruthless, reckless smile on his face. Thor can’t think. He only knows that he has to be inside you. The lacy undergarments and the soft satin of your skin have him in a state of mindless lust. He has to fuck you. You have to be his. You are his. He needs to claim you and make you his kitten. Ruin you for any other man. 

He picks you up and you yelp in surprise but giggle and wrap your legs around him, murmuring how to get to your bedroom in his ear. He carries you as if you don’t weigh anything and you’re dimly aware that he literally exerted no effort to move you. When he tosses you on the bed, making you bounce gently, you’re too busy giggling to even think about the jiggle of your belly and thighs. Thor is too busy admiring your plump softness. He loves the tummy and the thighs and the hips you can’t stand. Before you can think of reasons to protest, he strips you bare and licks, nibbles, and kisses every inch of you he can reach. It feels like electricity is scorching through you and when you moan “daddy,” that first time, you don’t even have time to question it. Thor only chuckles, “Yes, Kitten?” he whispers in your ear. He knew it. He knew he could make you say it. You’re struggling to think and his finger teasing your folds doesn’t help but you can’t make yourself move away. “Tell me what you need, pet?” he coaxes, “Let me take care of you.” He trails soft, wet, ticklish kisses over your belly and you sigh. It feels good. You can feel how much appreciation he has for your body. The adoration he has for every curve. “I want you, daddy,” you say, arching into his touch. “Please fuck me?” Thor groans and his cock throbs. “Such a filthy mouth my kitten has,” he says, “Say it again.” The command is there and you follow without question, “Please fuck me?” you’re practically purring, “Let me ride you?” Thor is already undoing his pants, sighing as the pressure on his groin is relieved. The thought of your breasts bouncing as you move on him is enough. He forgets to be shy about his belly pushing against you when you rub it lovingly and press a soft kiss into his chest as he gets comfortable. 

He’d never thought a lover would do that, touch that roundness so affectionately, but you did and it makes him sigh in contentment. You didn’t even hesitate. “Oh,” he sighs, “That’s nice, Kitten.” He swats your backside firmly and you moan. Thor chuckles, filing that little kink away for later, “You’re so good to me already. So sweet.” You blush and bite your lip to hide a smile, pleased at the praise. 

As you slowly sink down onto him, you rest your hands on his tummy for balance and he cups your ass in his hands, kneading softly. He knows he’s big. Probably, not to be immodest, the biggest you’ve ever taken and he tries to distract you from any discomfort but you relish the stretch. It feels good taking him in. Your slickness coats him and it feels like he was made for you to ride. You’re already panting with need and he rolls your clit between his fingers gently, making you cry out. Thor nips your throat and buries his face in your breasts, peppering them with nips and kisses. “Whenever you’re ready, Kitten,” he says gently, rolling your clit again. “I’m going to make you come until it gets boring to watch.” You laugh and before you can start to move he makes good on that promise, growling and flipping positions so he can pound you from behind and toy with your clit. It happens so fast you can barely process it but you’re coming apart for him again. And again. And again. and again. You can’t even keep track your body is awash with please and black swims at the edge of your vision. When Thor has either gotten bored making you come or can’t hold back anymore, he spills inside you, biting your shoulder to muffle the ear-splitting roar. He keeps moving, filling you with every drop, resting his forehead on your back and rubbing your soft belly to bring you down. “Good girl,” he soothes as you sniffle. At some point, you cried from the over stimulation but it felt too good to make him stop. He kisses the forming bruise on your shoulder and gently disengages from you, making you gasp. He tuts and lovingly takes an assessment of all the places he needs to soothe. There’s a large handprint on your ass and a bite on your shoulder that make him feel a bit like a brute. He hadn’t asked but then… He hadn’t really planned this. He decides he owes you all the dinner dates and cuddles you want forever… if you don’t immediately throw him out. 

Thor doesn’t know where anything in your house is but he finds things eventually. He tenderly cleans you up and applies salve to the hurt flesh. You wiggle down until you can cuddle the warmth and softness of his belly. He wants to move you but the content little sigh and the way you nuzzle him makes him stop. He just smiles, “Oh kitten,” he says, “I’ve never been so glad I had a beer belly before.” You don’t say anything but cuddle closer so Thor rubs the back of your neck up by your hairline and flips on your tv. Just relaxing into the warmth of the afterglow. He knows you’re coming around when you stir, actually paying attention to the TV and idly tracing patterns into his skin. Not trying to arouse or tickle, just fidgeting and he nods to himself. “Welcome back, pet.” he says softly, earning a smile and a lazy, contented stretch from you. “Thank you, Daddy,” you say, crinkling your nose at him and Thor’s booming belly laugh makes the neighbor pound on your ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, sun streaming through the window, the sounds of the city reaching a dull roar, Thor wakes to the smell of breakfast. Bacon, coffee, and something sweet. Your side of the bed is rumpled but empty so he pulls on his jeans and goes in search of you. He leans against the door, arms crossed, watching you quietly. You’re lovely. Make up gone, hair a mess on top your head, men’s t-shirt and panties covering your plush frame. There’s a spatula in your hand and you’re swaying slowly in time to the song that’s playing on the record player softly.

Thor smiles to himself. You’re in your own little world doing your own little thing and he’s enchanted. Time slows to a crawl for him and he isn’t bothered. He could watch this. Watch you do this series of mundane tasks for hours. But when you do finally look up and see him, the way your face light up makes him tingle from his head to his toes. “Good morning,” you say, reaching over to pour him a cup of coffee. The god takes it from your hands with a smile of thanks and leans down to kiss you softly, “Good morning, Kitten,” he says, chuckling when you shiver even as your cheeks turn rosy. Thor takes a sip of his coffee and gently moves your shirt aside to inspect the bite he left on your shoulder. It’s turning an impressive shade of tye dye purple and you flinch when he brushes it. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he murmurs. He doesn’t like that he injured you, it makes his stomach twist. You didn’t even have time to tell him to stop he just did it. And here you are in your cozy little kitchen making him breakfast like he didn’t savage you. 

You half turn to look up at him and smile a little, “Thor,” you say, “I can feel you thinking. Stop it. It was an accident.” Thor winces, “Oh no, I meant to bite you… I just didn’t think it would be so hard when I did it.” You kiss his bicep and stretch lazily, shirt riding up, showing off your blue satin panties, “Don’t trip, chicken strip,” you tease, “You more than made up for it on round two.” Thor chuckles and kisses your neck, “Is that so, Kitten?” You shiver and sigh, “Yes,” you say quietly, voice distracted. “Is daddy forgiven, then?” You smile up at him and nod, “Yes, daddy.” He grins and swats your backside making you yelp in surprise but doesn’t press further. You may not be the first woman to call him Daddy when he pressed the right buttons but it seems especially naughty coming from your pretty, plump lips. 

You fix him a plate, Pancakes, bacon, maple syrup, hashbrowns, and fresh orange juice, and hand it to him. It looks delicious and Thor’s stomach growls in approval. He decides that his mother would have liked you. And that Loki will learn to like you because he’s keeping you. He feels cared for with you. You could have demanded anything of him and he would have given it but instead, you gave. You gave him your time, your body, your understanding, and now a meal. Thor watches you moving food around on your plate without really eating anything and at that moment he hands you his heart. It physically hurts him to watch you struggle that hard to eat. You’re scrolling through your phone and he has an intense desire to take it from you and hurl it in front of a bus. 

He’s seen what people say about you. He’s seen the comments. Even from people who say they’re fans. It’s almost hateful sometimes. He wants to take your phone from you and carry you back to your bed and make you forget everything they’ve said about you ever. He doesn’t do that though. One, taking things out of your hand that way is rude. And two, he wants you to keep trusting him and he doesn’t want you to throw him out of your house. “Kitten,” he says sternly, making your head snap up. “Put the phone down, please,” he says, “you made a lovely meal and it’s getting cold.” You hesitate but obey when he raises an eyebrow. “Eat something, Kitten,” he orders gently, “You need to eat.” You pick up your fork again and take an obedient nibble. “That’s it, Kitten.” he said softly, “I don’t need you to eat all of that but I refuse to let you starve your beautiful body. You deserve better than that from me.”

You look up at him and Thor can read the struggle on your face. He’s heard you talk about always being “a little chubbier than anyone ever wanted you to be.” He’s heard you plead with teenagers not to starve their bodies into submission to chase a beauty standard that isn’t even real. He’s heard you and seeing you now struggling with breakfast and dinner last night, he knows that you’re telling them what you wish someone had told you. Thor stands up and kneels next to your chair, cupping your face in his hands. “I adore every curve,” he said smiling, “I don’t care what size dress you wear as long as you’re healthy and happy. And you are healthy… You kept pace with me all night long. You can’t do that as a human if you aren’t.” The last part makes you smile a little and he kisses you softly. Your lips are sweet with syrup and he likes that so he kisses you again. “Please kitten, have breakfast with me? It’s breaking my heart watching you look so upset.” He smiles a little, “The last person to judge you for having some extra tummy fat is me.” You give him a look and he chuckles, “You were born to be plump and delicious. It took me years of self-pity and neglect to get this far,” he teases, “Kitten, your curves are my dream come true. Believe me when I tell you that,” he said softly, stroking your thigh. “I like having some softness to cuddle into. After the harsh realities of being in battle, being reminded that there’s some softness,” he kisses you gently again to taste the syrup on your lips, “Some sweetness to make all that fighting worthwhile… it- it helps.” 

You smooth hair out of his face and kiss his shoulder. You sit in silence, thinking for a long minute and finally nodded, “I’ll try.” Thor smiled and stood slowly, kissing your head, “That’s all I want you to do, sweetheart. Just try and eat something.” You pick up your fork again and take a few more bites and Satisfied, Thor goes back to his own meal. It’s delicious and he helps himself to seconds of everything. “You, are a woman of many… surprising talents, Y/N” he said grinning at you over his coffee mug. You shrug, “My mama and my grandma taught me how to cook. I guess they figured if I was going to be in the way they’d put me to work.” You smile fondly, pushing your plate away. Your stomach is full you can only eat so much at one time and that’s part of your problem. You eat snack-sized portions off and on all day instead of just meals.

Thor nods, “Are they still alive then?” he asked. You nod, “Yeah, at least now anyway. I lost everyone when the snap happened… Mom, dad, brother, sister, grandma, aunts, uncles, cousins. There was no one left but me… Well.” you pause and shake your head, a curious expression on your face. “What is it, Kitten?” Thor coaxed softly, holding his arms out, quietly asking you to come to sit on his lap. 

He hadn’t meant to press on a sore spot but now that he had he wasn’t going to leave you to suffer it alone. You go to him, resting your head on his shoulder, relishing the warmth and all the protectiveness he wrapped you up in. You could come to really like being his kitten. Though, in your heart, you knew he’d already ruined you for anyone else. “I really don’t want to discuss all my issues with my biological father, right now but… he did survive the snap. And then promptly put me is foster care.” 

Thor made a disapproving noise and hitched you closer, “For any father to do that to their child…” he started. You kiss him quiet insistently. You’ve been told this over and over again. It doesn’t make it hurt less. Thor kisses you back, intent on leaving you senseless and disoriented again. He let the matter drop, for now, content to let you keep your own counsel. “Kitten,” he rumbled into your ear, making you shiver, “Daddy is proud of you for eating your breakfast like a good girl.” You smile, mischief twinkling in your eyes, “Are you?” you ask teasing. “I am,” the Asgardian said, poking your side to make you giggle. He stands, holding you in his arms and carries you back to your bedroom, “I’m so proud I’m going to give you a present.” You smirk and nip his chest making Thor gasp, “Keep it up and that present is going to leave you unable to sit down for a few days.” he cautioned. “Promises, promises,” you say, the dare heavy in your voice and Thor’s caution suddenly became a very, very real goal…


	6. Chapter 6

When Thor strolled into the compound at 4 pm that afternoon, whistling to himself, he was met with Instant teasing. From everyone. “Damn, Thor is her apartment building still standing?” Bucky asked. Thor only grinned, “It was when I left there.” Bruce snorted and shook his head, Thor had an impressive mark on the side of his neck and one more on his collar bone. “Pleasant evening?” he asked. He knew Thor wasn’t really the kiss and tell kind. Not that he really wanted to know. He’d seen enough of Thor’s exploits on Sakaar to know it was probably filthy and you probably enjoyed it as much as he did. Thor nodded and stretched lazily. He had the distinct air of a man who’d just fucked the daylights out of someone and had plans to do it again. He was cocky and satisfied.

Truth be told there were moments when they missed Thor’s cocky attitude. His confidence off the field had been lacking, and it was nice to see some of it back. “Well,” Bruce said, “Whatever you were trying to do when you kissed her… You made her into a media sensation.” Bruce handed Thor his phone, and the god took it, brow furrowed. There were pictures and videos and articles. All talking about him kissing you. All speculating about what sort of hold a “minor celebrity” could have over him. All saying without saying that there was no way The Avenger could love an overweight woman unless it were a stunt for PR or something. He winced and handed the phone back to Bruce. That explained some of your upset at breakfast. He hoped you were at work, and your friends were supportive. “That’s insanity,” Thor growled, instantly protective of you. “She’s a gorgeous woman. She’s clever. She’s funny. She’s nice and educated… She’s a million things why is all they care about her weight?”

Natasha winced, “Being an overweight woman in media is like putting a kick me sign on your own back and walking down a hallway. For every few people that just leave you alone and let you walk, There’s one or two that just really want to kick you or watch you be kicked,” she explained. Thor scowled, and Nat patted his arm, “If you want to be with her, then to hell with those people. Be with her. You obviously enjoy your time with her,” she said, inspecting your handiwork on his neck with interest, “She’s a pro. That doesn’t look too painful." Thor chuckled and adjusted his collar. You’d been insistent but gentle it was real and while he didn’t usually allow for such things he enjoyed you doing it. Mostly because you enjoyed it. Your enthusiasm for him made him feel the way he had before. He didn’t mention that he had earned that particular love bite doing something filthy to you that made you plead with him to retake you.“Pepper is mad at us guys,” Peter said grinning looking up from his phone, “We went to see Book drunk without her and Tony.” Bruce snorted, “Jesus, who doesn’t listen to Y/Ns podcasts in here.” Bucky and Steve were confused, “What the fuck is a podcast?” Bucky asked. “It’s a thing you listen to, right?” Steve asked, hesitantly. The look of shock and awe on Peter’s face made Thor laugh, and he simply handed his phone to Bucky, “Here. Borrow mine but… let me know if Y/N texts me.” 

It turns out, Thor didn’t have much of a chance to see you again. Not for a month or so. Between missions and New Asgard, he was a busy man. But, with the help of the rest of the team, Thor was able to download all the social media apps and keep up with you. You were, he reflected a very busy woman. You texted him whenever you could, and there were some flirty exchanges and some late night phone calls that left him aching, but it was nothing compared to feeling your skin against his. He reflected once as a gently turned another woman away and then another man that he happily would have taken once that you were like a drug. He found himself craving just the comfort of your presence.

Your head cushioned on his belly while you watched TV. Your book filled apartment and the light tread of your steps. The sound of your deep sleep breathing in the darkness of your bedroom. Sipping coffee at the table. It had all been so right when he was with you. It felt like home. Korg and Mik were confused at his lack of focus on Guys’ Night. Loki was annoyed but grudgingly happy as it meant his brother was actually taking care of himself instead of moping. And Valkyrie was… Valkyrie. Guarded but supportive. Reserving judgment until she’s actually seen you. 

Thor watched from a distance as you worked yourself to the bone and in the back of his mind, he worried. He just wanted you healthy and happy, but as the days wore on, you sounded tired. Your sunny disposition was still there, you were always his shy, sweet Kitten, but you seem worn out. You don’t complain, in fact, you don’t talk about work at all. You fuss about if he’s as safe as he can be. You tell him about your schoolwork (which confuses him a bit). You say to him that you’re sleepy today. It starts as a sometimes thing. Sometimes you are sleepy. But your sleepy days start to be every day. 

It’s not until you stop answering calls and text him instead that he goes to New York. He can’t take being away from you anymore. He needs to see you. He needs to know that all the pressure isn’t too much and you’re okay. Of course, it’s not until he gets to New York that he realizes you are not at home and he has no idea where your studio actually it. 

Hey, he sends to Maura, I need the address to the studio :)

The reply is almost instant, and Thor feels his heart drop a bit when he reads it.

Thank fucking god. Y/N could use the distraction today. It’s a bad day. It’s been a terrible like… 3 weeks actually. She replies and sends him the address. 

What’s happened? He said, already headed that way.

Look, it’s not really my story to tell but… Between everything and getting ready for the tour, Y/N is getting a little… Frazzled. Just, come get her out of this building for a while. I don’t think she’s gone home in two days. 

Thor made his way to the building and let himself in. It was nice. Fun. A refurbished firehouse, complete with the pole still installed so you all could avoid stairs. Or Pole Dance. Whichever. Thor sees you standing amid the chaos, phone to your ear held in place with your shoulder. You’re dressed well, makeup done, hair up, heels on. You look chic despite the casualness of your colleagues. And you look pale. When you set the phone down, you pinch the bridge of your nose for a moment before turning to answer someone. He sees you open your mouth to answer, but before you can say anything, you collapse. It’s slow motion as if someone were crumpling you into a ball. And your head thunks when it hits the rug under the table. 

The gasps in the room are audible and several people, Thor included rush to help you. When you open your eyes slowly, disoriented and groggy, you look around confused, “Why am I on the floor?” you ask hazily. Kat pats your hand, “Hey girlie, do you know where you are? What day is it?” You try to sit up, and Thor steadies you, “Saturday,” you say, “I’m at work.” Thor cups your cheek softly, and you smile up at him, “Hey,” you say, kissing his hand. “Hello, sweetheart,” he says softly. 

Once Kat is satisfied that you’re not concussed he helps you set up slowly and Maura brings you a cup of water. Your hands are trembling even as Thor holds them in his. “Sweetheart,” he scolds softly, not wanting to call you Kitten where anyone can hear, “Why didn’t you call me? When was the last time you ate? Slept?” His voice gets steadily louder, and you flinch, “I’m sorry,” you say. It’s all too much to handle. You can’t take everything and Thor being angry with you. Tears start flowing, and you break. You’re tired and hungry and too overwhelmed to do anything about either one. The god scoops you up off the chair, and Maura simply points him to your office. He nods and takes you there, he doesn’t try to soothe you. He’s furious. With you. With himself. With the people who love you that let you do this to yourself. All he does is allow you sob. He doesn’t ask questions. He doesn’t shout no matter how much he’d like to. He just lets you cry it out. 

When the tears finally stop, he wipes your face gently with a cold cloth and kisses the tender spot on your head, “Talk to me,” he says softly. He can see the flicker of fear in your face when he shouted at you in his mind’s eye and resolves to keep his voice down. “I’m fine,” you say, “Everything is fine. It’s just tour and the book coming out and my dissertation. It’s all fine.” You smile then. A big bright smile for his benefit but Thor isn’t fooled. You’re looking over his shoulder not right at him, and your smile doesn’t warm your eyes and make his heart stop for a split second. He frowns and cups your chin in his hand, “I won’t watch you kill yourself,” he said softly, “Talk to me or I’ll get up and leave.” 

You go very still, tense and you pull your chin out of his hand. Thor knows he’s stepped on a nerve. A very painful raw nerve by the looks of it. He just hopes it pays off the way he wants it to. But he knows the instant you start to get off his lap that it didn’t. You look sick and pale, and tired and now you’re furious. You may not be able to physically outmaneuver him, but at that moment, you’re terrifying to him. Nothing but raw will power and ire. His hammer was forged in the heart of a dying star and you. You were formed in fires he has no way to describe. When you open the door, challenge written on your face, he wishes he could take the words back. His anger evaporates like water on a hot pan. He scrubs his face with his hands and bites back what he wants to say. He doesn’t have the strength to leave. He can’t follow through. Couldn’t even if he wanted to. You watch him steadily. You watch his anger dissipate, and you want to run and crawl back in his lap and tell him everything. But you stand by the door. Silent. Waiting.

Thor stands and crosses the room to you. He expects you to flinch. He expects tears to well up. He expects you to say something hurtful. You don’t. The silence is deafening. He can’t see that you’re biting the inside of your cheek so hard you’re bleeding. He can’t see the fingernails digging into your palm in your pocket. You look so composed that Thor honestly believes you’d slam the door behind him and lose his number. The god closes the door, and you unclench your jaw, the taste of blood metallic in your mouth. “You win,” he murmurs, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He clutches you to him and whispers soothing nonsense as he rubs your neck gently. “I was angry. And scared. You stopped answering my calls, and you’ve been tired for so long… And then I get here, and you just collapse.” He tilts your chin up and wipes the blood from the corner of your mouth with his thumb. “I know something happened, Y/N. Maura told me, she just didn’t tell me what.” 

You slide down the wall slowly, too dizzy to stand any more and Thor sits next to you after grabbing a granola bar off your desk, “Eat this first,” he orders. You comply because it gives you time to think. 

You sit in silence a long time before you can string the words together. You mean to tell him the basics. Just the most recent clusterfuck. But he knows when to ask you questions, and he knows when to shut the fuck up and let you ramble. And your whole life spills out in one long, painful gush. You mean to tell him that your biological father is trying to get back in your life and is contacting news outlets and trying to get you to give him money. What comes out is more than that. All the times he left you alone in a house with nothing to eat because “You’re fat, you’ll be fine.” All the lies he ever told you. Your first memory being cocaine being snorted off a CD case. Your mom getting fucked by the court system, so you had to go. Every other weekend or she would be charged and put in jail under the state laws. The parade of “stepmoms” who you stopped even introducing yourself to because they’d not be around next time anyway. How fucking bad it hurt to see your mom cry. How much you hated what he did to you, but you still gave him money to keep him from hurting someone else to get it. 

Thor’s chest hurts, and all he can do is hold you. He’d known about the pain that the Snap had caused, but all of the things you never talked about on your shows were new. And he felt like an utter prick. He looked at the woman he desperately loved. A woman with complex trauma and abandonment issues and threatened to leave to get his way. He lets you talk. It’s rapid. Each new fact hits like a punch to the gut, and now that it’s pouring out you can’t seem to stop. When you do finally stop, you’re panting and wiping away, angry tears, “And fuck you for threatening to leave me.” you finish. Thor kisses your head and sighs, “If it helps, I feel like a prick. I felt like a prick the minute I realized you’d let me walk out.” He tilts your chin up gently and cradles your face in his hands, “ I won’t ever do that again, I vow it.” he says softly. You nod, and he kisses the sore spot on your forehead, “Let me take care of you?” he murmurs, “I’ve been neglecting you these past weeks, pet.” You nod again, closing your eyes. “I’m so fucking tired, Thor,” you whisper, “I just want to go home.” He scoops you up and stands slowly, “Then that, is where we’ll go. I’ll take you home and order us something to eat, and you can eat and then we’ll have a nice long cuddle. Okay, Kitten?” 

The familiar endearment makes you smile, and you nuzzle his collarbone sleepily, “That sounds nice, Daddy.” Thor hums and hails a cab, holding you securely all the way to your apartment. Once he gets you inside, he takes you to your bed and tenderly removes your clothing to put you in more comfortable things, a t-shirt and some shorts. Then puts you on the couch. You’re half asleep, only kept awake by how hungry you are. Thor is a little thrilled at how easy it is to get you to eat when you’re too tired to think. He easily coaxes you into eating a full meal and a few extra bites before you really do just fall asleep on him. He went to get you a glass of water, and by the time he got back, you were sleeping. Sound asleep and snoring lightly. Thor chuckled and shifted you slightly so he could pick you up without hurting you, “Good girl,” he murmured cuddling you before laying you on the bed and tucking you into his arms. You turn towards his warmth in your sleep, whispering his name and his heart just melts. He doesn’t even care when his arm goes to sleep. His Kitten is in his arms, her tummy is full, and she’s sweet and soft, and everything is right. 

Thor spends the days leading up to the tour with you. He loves every moment. He likes watching you take charge of things and be in control. He loves it, even more, when he takes you home for the night, and you happily surrender that control to him. He takes care of you, careful to only call you Kitten when you’re the only one who can hear. In front of everyone else, you’re sweetheart, or dearest, or love, or any other number of pet names. Kitten is what he rumbles in your ear when he’s telling you to sit and eat. It’s what he sighs against your neck as your legs wrap around his waist. It’s what he calls you as he pulls your hair. It’s what he murmurs into your soft belly as he tells you how fucking beautiful you are.

How he reminds you that you’re his and he’s yours. How he tells you that he’s right there and you’re safe. He takes you to the airport to start your tour and leaves you with a kiss that leaves you breathless and blushing. He knows it’s only two weeks. He knows he’ll be meeting you at the last show and driving with you to go visit family but, he doesn’t want to let go. You look so much better after a few tasty meals and some rest that he’s afraid you’ll wear yourself out again. He wants to stop you going but looking into your excited face and watching the merriment he can’t do that. You’ve worked too hard for him to be so selfish. So he kisses you breathless and at your security checkpoint, when no one else can hear, he leans forward and murmurs in your ear, “Be safe, Kitten, I love you.” He knows he made the right choice when you smile at him, a slow beaming smile that makes his heart leap, “I love you too, Daddy.” You kiss his whiskered cheek and then both his hands before turning to join your team. Thor watches, arms folded. You love him back. The thought makes him want to snatch you out of line and whisk you off to New Asgard but. It’s only for two weeks. You’ll be back before he even has time to miss you, he tells himself that but he knows it’s a lie. As you disappear around a corner with one last little wave and a blown kiss, he already misses you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor is waiting for you backstage. He has flowers and chocolate, and he’s so excited to kiss you that he’s shaking. Two weeks. Two weeks of waiting to be able to touch you again. He’s watched every bit of the tour shenanigans, snap chap stories, Instagram posts, tweets, you name it. He’s saved every one of the pictures you sent him asking which pretty bra and underwear you should wear for the show. And now he’s watching you on stage again. 

You’re tipsy. Tipsy and mouthy. He knows now that only part of it is persona for the fans to watch. But if he didn’t know, he’d think it was natural. He chuckles and watches you take your bows, smiling and waving. You turn and wink at him, a smile in your red lips that makes him want to turn you over his knee and spank you until you promise to be a good girl. The thought makes him ache a little. He knows exactly which bra and panties you’re wearing and that doesn’t help him not picture it either, you full bottom getting to the perfect shade of pink under his hand, panties around your thighs… He coughs and snaps himself back to this moment with a shake of his head. It takes a few deep breaths, but he manages to not look as pained when you bolt into his arms and pull him down for a kiss that makes his knees shake. He can taste the liquor on your lips, and he licks into your mouth, teasing you a little as he cradles you against him in the roar of applause. Kat and Maura watch this small display of affection, both amused and irritated. “Get a room,” Kat groans, making you come up for air. You’re blushing and giggly, and Thor mentally reassesses how drunk you are with a smirk as he admires how well your lip color stayed in place this time.”I mean… that’s what I planned on doing,” you say. Maura snorted, “Get some sleep, text us when you get all the way home. We’ll be right behind you after we get done here.” You hug them both, “There won’t be much sleeping, I don’t think. But I’ll text you.” You claim Thor’s hand, and he grins at you, following you up to the hotel room, “So we won’t be sleeping tonight, Kitten?” he murmurs as you unlock the door. You pull him after you and giggle, “Why, Daddy, are you tired? Getting too old to play with me?” Thor shuts the door behind you and pins you against it, one hand on your ass and the other on your neck. He growls against your lips and nips at you hungrily, “You’re going to be difficult tonight, aren’t you, Kitten?” he says voice rough. “Problem?” you tease breathlessly, already reaching up to the buttons on his shirt. “No,” he chuckled, “But it might be a problem for you tomorrow when your ass is still sore from all the spankings you’re going to earn giving Daddy trouble.” Your slow grin says that’s precisely what you’re planning on and Thor is suddenly thrilled he brought you a few extra surprises to play with. He’s going to have you a messy, satiated puddle of Kitten by the time the night is out, he decides. And then he’s going to feed you chocolate and cuddle you to sleep. 

Thor lets you unbutton his shirt, groaning when you rub his belly and feather soft kisses against it. You really seem to enjoy his soft stomach, and it makes him less insecure about it. You’re small compared to him, and it’s where you rest a hand when he’s kissing you and where your head rests when he hugs you to him. He’s grown to kind of like the feeling of soft pats, nuzzles, and belly rubs. He likes knowing his body is comfortable for you. When your hands drift down to unbutton his jeans, he stops you, grabbing your wrists gently, “You first, Kitten.” he insists. You protest, and he quirks an eyebrow, “Now, Kitten.” he commands softly. He never raises his voice. You don’t like that. But he does let it get deeper, let it get a little more resonant. It’s just the thing. You shiver, and your eyes close, letting the sound wash over you. You missed it. “I said now, Kitten. And Daddy is not patient tonight.” You turn slowly, and Thor kisses the nape of your neck, “Good girl,” he praises, “Daddy’s not had your sweet pussy to cum in for two whole weeks. He’s a little on edge tonight.” He unzips the back of your dress slowly and admires your body in the mirror, “Oh Kitten,” he rumbles, smoothing his hands over you, “Those naughty pictures you sent just don’t do you justice in person.” Your cheeks color and you look down, insecure despite his adoration. Thor frowns and swats your backside firmly, “Kitten, what do you say when Daddy praises you?” You moan softly and murmur, “Thank you, Daddy.” He growls and swats you again, nipping your shoulder, “Look up and do it properly, Kitten. Daddy needs to see those pretty eyes when you talk to him.” You look up, and he smiles, reaching around to stroke your belly. Encouraging you gently. He finds the most ticklish place on your abdomen, making you giggle as you say, “Thank you, Daddy.”

He cuddles you, rubbing and caressing down your front, lavishing attention on your softness while gently pushing his bulge into you so you can feel it. This time when you look down, you’re watching his hands are they slide over your skin. “So sweet,” he says softly, “So soft.” He squeezes your hips gently and chuckles, “You’re perfect, Kitten. The perfect end to a long day.” You look up to meet his eyes, and his heart flutters at the soft smile on your lips, “Thank you, Daddy.” Thor can see some of the insecurities fade and he grins, “That’s it, Kitten. That’s what Daddy wants. A happy, healthy Kitten means Daddy is happy,” he teases, “And when Daddy is happy, His kitten gets to play.” Thor grabs you around the waist and turns around like you don’t weigh anything at all and chuckles as he tosses you giggling onto the bed. “Does my Kitten still want to play?” he asks, arms folded across his chest. You’re itching to nuzzle his belly and undo his pants. You’ve been daydreaming about this moment all through the tour. Watching his length spring free and hearing his sigh when the pressure on his groin lessens. “Yes, Daddy. I’d like that very much,” you’re practically purring, and Thor smiles, “I thought you were going to be difficult, Kitten.” he teased as he stepped forward, unhooking your bra and tossing it aside. “Who said that changed?” you challenged, mischief in your eyes as you look up at him. You rub your newly freed breasts and sigh in relief. Bras might be decent and keep you from flopping all over the place, but god is the discomfort not worth it some times. “Thank you, Daddy,” you say stretching, the relief in your voice real. Thor cups your heavy breasts and lavishes ticklish kisses on them, “It’s not all for you Kitten,” he hums, “I’ve been dreaming of watching these beautiful tits bounce since I left you at the airport.” You laugh and tug a lock of his hair affectionately making him chuckle and kneel in front of you. 

He’s focusing in on what he wants to do. He doesn’t want to savage you into subspace today. He wants you to be a pampered, spoiled little brat. He wants you to tease him and be demanding. He likes it that way, he’s discovered. Especially after he’s been away from you. He loves it when you’re needy and require all his attention, especially when he’s not been able to give you the care that you need. So when he finishes his adoration of your breasts and parts your thighs, he grins as his fingers find you soaked for him. You lacy little panties are damp, and you’re practically dripping, “Oh Kitten,” he rumbles, nipping your throat, “Why didn’t you tell Daddy you were so ready for a spanking?” he teased. “You know how much I love seeing that ass get pink while you just get more ready for me to fuck you.” Your breath hitches and Thor sucks a soft mark into your breast as he slides a finger slowly over the crotch of your panties, pointedly not giving any more and backing away when you push into him. You make a frustrated sound, and Thor can literally hear you gearing up to be a problematic little brat for him. “What’s the matter, Kitten?” he teases. “Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?” You moan and bite your lip as you look at him, “Yes, Daddy,” you say, breathless. “Too bad, Kitten.” he says, taking his hand away from you, “You just don’t sound ready enough.” You pout prettily and thrust out your chest, invitingly, “Pretty please, Daddy?” you whine. “I was a good girl all tour long. I didn’t even touch myself. Not even when you told me to.” Thor pinches your hip, “If I told you to I meant for you to do it to help you sleep,” he scolded, “Disobeying me won’t make me fuck you.” He nips your pouting lip and stands, towering over you before sitting on the bed and pulling you roughly over his lap. 

You protest, wiggling and trying to get up but Thor holds you in place. “I’m sorry, Kitten but not listening to Daddy means I have to punish you.” He pulls your panties down, careful not to give you fabric burn by being too hasty and massages your ass softly, building your anticipation for that first slap. “When Daddy tells you to do something you listen,” he says sternly, bringing his palm down on your left as cheek and then the right quickly. You gasp, and your wiggles make his breath hitch. “I told you to come for me,” he continued lecturing as he spanked, easing up just a little to stretch it out. “Kitten you know you sleep better after you come. Especially when you’ve been stressed.” You moan as he slaps your ass rapidly. “Daddy likes his kitten happy and denying yourself pleasure isn’t your job when Daddy isn’t there to take care of you.” Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. His hand keeps coming down, and you can feel the need to come rising, “Please, Daddy,” you whine. But Thor isn’t done with you yet. He can feel your wetness starting to soak his jeans, and it makes him shiver in anticipation. “No, Kitten,” he says, rubbing the pinkening flesh. Your bottom is getting warm under his hand, and it’s satisfying. So very satisfying. He continues on until you’re starting to throw a Kitten fit under his hands, squirming and practically crying with need and with the sting of his palm against you. It’s not until you actually sob in frustration that he shifts you to the bed and undoes his jeans, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them away. The front of his pants are soaked with your need, and he smiles to himself. You’re so ready for him you’re about to catch fire.

He positions you so he can fuck you like an animal, face down ass up invitingly. “Please, Daddy,” you sob, “Fuck. I can’t, I need you.” Thor doesn’t hesitate. He thrusts his aching cock into your tight wet cunt quickly, and you moan at the sudden fullness. “I’m going to give you my cock, Kitten. I think you’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?” You shiver as he reaches up and circles your clit, “Yes, Daddy.” you sigh. “Daddy is the only one who can tell you that you can’t come, isn’t he, kitten?” he presses. “I know, Daddy,” you breathe, the anticipation of him making you dizzy. Thor kisses your shoulder and starts to move slowly, pumping his cock into you steadily as he edges you closer to orgasm. He picks up his pace slowly, driving you to orgasm until you lose track of how many he’s given you and everything gets fuzzy at the edges. You cry out for him, and he can’t take it anymore, he spills inside you, filling you with every last drop as he rubs your belly to gentle you. 

Thor coddles you gently feeds you chocolates as he brings you back down some, and when you’re ready for him again, he takes you, all too happy to oblige your every whim. And you had many


	8. Chapter 8

Thor wakes to the sound of your alarm going off and grumbles, pulling you into his chest, “It’s not time to do things yet,” he groused. “Not until I get my Kitten cuddles.” You smile and pat his belly fondly, “But if you let me get up and start getting around I can get you pop tarts to eat on the drive.” Thor sighs and opens his eyes, “Y/N, do we have to leave so early?” You giggle, Thor was not a morning person. He needed 8 hours of sleep just to be able to remember how to tie his shoes. “Well I mean, I could go ahead of you I guess but then who’d keep me company on the drive? I’d be lonely. Terribly lonely.” 

You smile and start kissing down his body, soft, wet, hungry kisses that make him groan, “If you don’t keep my company I’ll be terribly unhappy, Daddy.” Thor groans as you nuzzle his belly and kiss your way down to his groin. You lick the head of his prick slowly and he hisses, “You’re being a brat,” he cautions, letting his voice deepen. “You said you wanted cuddles, Daddy. I’m just being a good girl,” you say innocently. Thor can’t even protest, his prick is in your mouth and you’re working him like he’s never had someone work him. Your clever tongue is everywhere he needs it to be and when you take all of him into your mouth it almost undoes him. “Fuck, yes,” he pants, “Oh, yes. So sweet for me Kitten. Take all of Daddy’s cock.” He stops resisting and just lets you have your way. It’s a beautiful wake-up call. You look so… feral your hair a mess and your eyes hot. You lavish attention on him sighing when you feel his hands tangle in your hair. 

Not to push your head down, Thor doesn’t like hearing you gag on him, but so he can be touching you, helping you relax so he doesn’t hurt you with his size. “Good girl,” he says, “Are you gonna make me come, Kitten, is that what you want?” You make a soft sound of agreement and Thor relaxes, “You’re going to swallow all of it, pretty girl,” he coaxed and you look up, your eyes meeting his as you slowly lick up the underside of his shaft. “So good, Kitten. You’re so good at sucking daddy’s cock.” You keep going using all the tricks you’d ever picked up. Thor can feel himself about to explode but you’re too good and he can hardly choke out a warning for you before he spends in your mouth. You swallow and keep swallowing milking him for every last drop until he’s a panting mess on the rumpled bed. Thor pulls you up for a kiss and you oblige him. He can taste himself on you and he groans against your lips. “Let me take care of you, Kitten?” he asks softly. You shake your head and start to wiggle out of his arms. You feel gross and you just… for all you’re able to do things for his benefit, this morning you just want to get dressed and be covered up.

Thor frowns and follows you to the bathroom. You’ve never turned him down before. But as he watches you, he knows what the problem is as soon as the lights go off and the shower starts. You literally just can’t look at yourself. You could be focused on him because you didn’t have to think about it, you could just do it. You could make him feel loved and you didn’t have to think about how ugly you feel. The god sighs but shuts the door and allows you some time. There are just days where no matter how much he tells you he loves you, you feel like you don’t deserve it and no amount of his pestering you can make you believe it. He gets himself ready and makes sure bags are packed. He goes and gets coffee. By the time you’re out of the shower he’s all but put the bags in the car, “Thank you, Thor.” you say, taking the cup he holds for you. You’ve stolen one of his hoodies to wear and you’re wearing jeans and sandals. Your hair is just down, still drying and you don’t bother with makeup. It only confirms his supposition. You’re hiding today. You’re uncomfortable and you just want to not be noticed. It doesn’t work for Thor though. He knows that even in a room crowded with models and fancy outfits, he’d still only see you. He’s decided it’s your energy. You’re an old soul and it resonates with him. He recognizes the parts of you that you hide away. He sees you. So he lets you be, for now, silently supporting you. Knowing that his words sound disingenuous to your ears. Knowing that all you need is time. 

In the rental car, you seem to feel better, having something to do. You zip out of town and shoot down back roads so quickly that Thor is confused. It takes him a moment to remember that this is probably where you even learned to drive so all these identical roads and corn fields that confuse him are familiar to you. Almost as familiar as the back of your hand. It’s not until you roll into a town and wave at the cop leaned against his squad car reading the paper that he realizes just how small the town is. There is one stop light. One. And in a parking lot, there is an actual horse and buggy. Looking out of time with all the cars around it. The streets are tree lined and in roving packs on bikes cruise the sidewalks. You know exactly where you’re headed. Thor has no idea where he even is. But it is pretty. Quiet. Worlds away from the parts of Midgard he knows well now. 

You pull up and park in front of a shop, a bakery by the looks of it, and get out of the car. “C’ mon,” you say smiling, “If we don’t see Mama first before we head to the house she’ll make me into shoes.” It’s warming up outside and you strip off your hoodie. Underneath you’re wearing a men’s t-shirt. It covers all of you and clings to as little of your body as possible. Thor nods, wishing he’d dressed a little better to meet your mother. You open the door and Thor follows, the smell of baked goods and Candy fill the air. It makes sense now, your dislike of packaged treats. You probably grew up eating homemade ones and now pop tarts taste like plastic and sawdust with sugar on top. “Mama!” you call, headed through to the back with light tread. “There’s my sunshine!” she says pulling you into a suffocating hug. She kisses your cheeks and brushes stray hair out of your eyes. She’s a small woman, slender. You have her big, bright smile and her cheekbones. Her height. But not, Thor is surprised to see, her figure. She murmurs something to you and when you nod she hugs you again. When she notices your gentle giant in the doorway, she beams at him, “You must be Thor,” she hugs pulls him into a similar bone-crushing hug, “I’m so glad to finally meet you!” He hesitates for a moment and then hugs her back. It’s nice. And he misses his mother with a sudden pang. He missed being hugged like this. “I’m Anna,” she said pulling away, “Y/N has told me so much about you, but you’re much more handsome in person.”

Thor blushes, momentarily tongue-tied and Anna smiles at him before turning back to you, “Sweetheart I’m sorry. A bunch of orders just came in. I’m so swamped right now…” You kiss her cheek and grab an apron off a hook, “What do you need done, Mama?” you ask smiling a little. “You’re a saint,” she said chucking you under the chin, “Always right on time, Sunshine.” She rattles off a list of things and you work steadily. Thor sits rather awkwardly on a stool watching. You and your mother don’t talk but then, you don’t seem to need to. You cross over each other easily. As if you’d been doing this for centuries. You slip Thor a plate with a slice of cake on it and a glass of some sweet tea before pressing a kiss into his cheek. He smiles his thanks, he was getting hungry looking at all the tasty things being made. The heat is making the stray tendrils of your hair curl and your cheeks are getting red. Anna is similarly afflicted and finally declares that she’s going to go get lunch for the three of you. She doesn’t bother to ask for orders. There’s only one restaurant open in town at this time and they only do like 5 dishes at lunchtime. 4 of those are a courtesy. Everyone in town knows the tenderloin sandwich is what you order. You sip some water and stretching out the muscles that were sore from the lack of use.

Thor smiles, “This is nice,” he said, “you and your mother are alike.” You smile a little, “Well, I mean, it was just us for 12 years, it sorta inevitable I guess.” Thor nods, you take his empty plate and kiss him. He tastes like sugar and strawberry from the icing and you smile a little, “Any good?” you tease. “Delicious,” he says, “But not a delicious as you.” You blush and look away and he cups your chin, “I like your mother’s pet name for you,” he said smiling undeterred by your shyness. “Sunshine,” he says, “It suits you. The first day I saw you when you ran crying into the bookshop, the moment before that you just looked so, bright. You had this dreamy look on your face and not a care in the world. I go to sleep thinking about you looking like that.” Thor brushes a whisper of a kiss against your lips and tucks an errant curl behind your ear. He’s about to say more but Anna coughs quietly, setting bags down. You pull away and move to help her and Thor hops up also trying to help, however fumbling. “Oh! Thor,” Ana said, “I have bags in the truck; Flour and Sugar for the shop. Can you bring them in? I meant to and then I got busy.” She throws him the keys and he goes to carry things in. He wasn’t expecting huge bags. It wasn’t a problem for him but he could see where you got the muscles under your softness and how your mother stayed so slender. 

He hauls them inside just in time to hear your mother teasing you gently, “All I’m saying is that the two of you would make pretty babies,” Anna said. “Mama,” you say a tone of warning to your voice. “What? Ashley shouldn’t have kids anyway and Michael isn’t the settling down kind. Someone needs to give me grandbabies while I’m still young enough to enjoy them.” She nudges your shoulder and laughs. “Well, you have 5 extra years so, there’s that.” Anna tugs tuts at you and then turns to smile at Thor who’s blushing in the doorway. “Thank you,” she said handing him a tenderloin and some fries and a drink. You cut your sandwich into quarters and take a thoughtful bite. Thor can literally see you trying to make yourself eat that. Anna is similarly distracted but she’s going through her to do list for the day, “I think, kids that we’re just about done for the day.” she says. Anna rubs the back of your neck for a second and kisses the side of your head, “Just sit for a minute, Sunshine. I’m gonna load up the deliveries for 3pm and take them over. Watch the shop?” You nod, “Nah, I thought I’d just let someone rob it.” Anna snorts, “Kay, well. If you do that make sure to break the front window out in the process so I can get insurance to replace it.” You smirk, “Heard.” Anna takes the cart out to the Van and loads up leaving Thor alone with you again, “What is this?” he asked, “It’s delicious but what is it?” You laugh, “It’s a tenderloin… It’s pork. They flatten it out, bread it and deep fry it.” Thor nods and takes another bite, “I like it.” You take a nibble and your stomach turns. Between the heat and your empty stomach, nothing sounds good to eat and your brain does not like this. Which is a pity because it’s one of the things you miss most about your home town.

“I’m gonna go stand in the walk-in for a minute,” you say, “if anyone needs anything just yell. I think I got too hot.” Thor nods, he doesn’t know what a walk in is but he assumes it’s cool so he watches the front for you. He says a quiet prayer that when you cool off eating will be easier. You come back a few minutes later and your cheeks are less pink and you look less overheated, “That’s better,” you say sitting down and taking a satisfying bit of your lunch. Thor nods, content to have you eating something and happy about it. He tucked in again and helped you tidy the mess away. “You know,” he teases, stealing a kiss, “We would make very, very pretty babies.” You stop over the pie crust you were rolling out and hurled a handful of scraps at him exasperated. Thor laughed, his great booming belly laugh making Anna pause on the street. It’s an unfamiliar sound but when she hears your giggle, she smiles. There are 5 years of relationships and pain that she knows nothing about but this one, she decides, this one can stay. He looked at you like you were the answer to a prayer and you looked at him like he was everything you ever wanted. There was magic between you and it was lovely.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor lay on the couch at your parent’s house, trying to go to sleep. He knew you were safe in your bed upstairs but he would have much rather had you asleep on his chest where he could be sure. Still. The quiet was nice. Your family was extensive. And loud. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, second and third grand nieces 7 times removed… He’s pretty sure he’s met, everyone. Except for your siblings. They’ll be in tomorrow afternoon sometime. 

He thought about his meeting with your dad. The man was huge, an ex-cop close to 7ft tall. Thor had not been intimidated by much but where Anna was open and warm, Jacob was stern and forbidding. Not cold exactly. There was a fondness in his eyes when he looked at you or your mother and he smiled a little when you kissed his cheek and handed him a dinner plate. But, he could see why your relationship might be complicated with him. 

Jacob didn’t approve of your career. Or your sporadically dating women. Or your living in New York. His displeasure with it was quiet but Thor didn’t miss that he called your livelihood a hobby or that he’d called your dating Thor “switching sides again,” and told you to make up your mind. He also didn’t miss the flash of hurt in your face that you covered with a sweet smile and deflected with a question about his new job or his pepper plants. Thor let you handle it but he never let go of the hand that held his. Jacob had asked Thor about his intentions and Thor had smiled as he watched you cuddle a new baby cousin, “I want her to be happy,” he had said, “She’s everything I never knew I needed.” Jacob had accepted that answer and Thor was glad. He would much rather watch you cuddle babies. He hadn’t entirely been kidding when he’d teased you about pretty babies. If you wanted one he’d happily give you one the minute he could find a bed to lay you on. Anna had been right, your babies would be pretty. All chubby and soft with big blue eyes and blonde hair. Your big smile and his strength. He could see it and it pleased him. But, that wasn’t what you were ready for yet. Maybe in a year or two when tours and day drinking wasn’t your only real income. Still. It was a nice dream. One he’d keep to himself for a little while. He did finally fall asleep, thinking about how nice it would be to have you cuddling his belly so he could play with your hair like you liked.

In the morning, Thor woke to the house quietly coming alive around him. Jacob went to work, you and Anna were talking in hushed tones in the kitchen sipping coffee. “Sweetheart,” he heard Anna say, “you can’t hold your self accountable for the things that… man did.” she soothed. Thor hears you sniffling and his heart aches but he stays still, “Please, baby girl,” she pleaded softly, “Stop punishing your self for the things he let happen. You’re so beautiful, Sunshine. You’re beautiful and brave and if I had been half as strong as you are, our lives would have been a lot different.” He hears a soft miserable sound and Anna tuts, “I’m so proud of you, Y/N,” she said, “When you didn’t have a path forward you made one and you’re making good. You’re doing fine, just fine.” He hears a chair scoot back and closes his eyes, “I’m gonna head over to Grandma’s and get her yard done before it gets too hot so Dad doesn’t have to do it later after work,” he hears you say, “Tell Thor where I’ve gone so he doesn’t worry?” Anna laughs softly, “He’s wrapped around your little finger. I don’t think he’s capable of not worrying about you. But I’ll tell him.” You leave, Thor hears the screen door shut and Anna called gently, “You can stop pretending to be asleep now.”

Thor felt his face heat and he hauled himself up slowly, padding into the kitchen. Anna handed him a cup of coffee and smiled, “How was the couch?” she asked. “Fine,” Thor assured her with a smile, taking the mug. He watched your rental roll out of the driveway and sighed, “Will she be okay?” Anna smiled a little sadly, “8 years ago I would have known the answer to that,” she said, “But when I came back, a grown woman was standing where my 15 year old had been.” Thor nodded and Anna sighed, “She’s always been resilient. Tough. She was always relentlessly optimistic. But I’ve never seen her this tired.” Anna patted Thor’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, Some time over at mom’s house and some time irritating Michael and she’ll be better. You might even be able to convince her to just take a drive somewhere.” Her eyes glittered teasingly and Thor felt himself blush. He’d gotten so used to kissing you whenever and however he felt like kissing you that sneaky kisses and soft pecks just were not enough. Anna stood, giving him the directions to get to Grandma’s house and left to go get the shop ready for the day.

Thor walked the distance to your grandmother’s house, enjoying the warmth and the quiet. People who passed him on the street said hello. It was strange but, pleasant. It reminded him a bit of New Asgard. When he arrived you weren’t in the yard but he walked up to the door and knocked. An elderly woman with long white hair answered the door and grinned at him, “You must be Thor!” she said hugging him and tugging him down to kiss his cheek, “Such a handsome boy! Come in, Come in!” She ushered him inside and plied him with snacks and a cold glass of sweet tea, peppering him with questions. How did he meet you, where were you from, who were your parents, and it was her last question that caught him off guard, “Are you going to hurt her?” She fixed him with a steady gaze, her hands on a glass of tea. Thor swallowed hard and shook his head, “I would never do that on purpose.” he said. She nodded, “Good. That last woman she was with,” she said the word woman like it tasted terrible and Thor got the sense that it was less about her gender and more her behavior, “was horrible. Mean.” She sighed and patted his hand, “You’re a nice boy though, keeping me company while Y/N gets my groceries.” Thor nodded in understanding, he’d been wondering why you weren’t here.

“How was the last one different?” he asked, sipping from his glass. The old woman shook her head, “Nothing Y/N did was ever enough. It didn’t matter how she dressed, how much weight she lost, how much she worked or didn’t work. The woman was never satisfied. And then, when Y/N was finally down to the weight this woman had wanted her at, Aimee just up and announced that she was going back to her ex.” Grandma Claire rolled her eyes and in the most mocking tone Thor had ever heard said, “The Lingerie model, bah. As if prancing around in underwear is going to pay bills the way talent can. And my Y/N is talented isn’t she.” Claire beamed as she watched you walk across the porch and hobbled herself over to open the door for you, “Do you need help with the rest of the bags?” Thor asked. You laugh, a little out of breath, “No, dearest, I’ve got it. Two trips are for wimps and quitters.” You set bags down and start putting away. Claire chatters at you and quick tries to stick money in your pocket when you aren’t looking and you hand it back to her, “No, Grandma,” you say firmly but gently kissing her cheek, “Lunch money,” Claire insists. You hug her and hold her tightly for a moment and Thor smiles a little. “I don’t need it, Grandma, I’m okay. My bills are all getting paid,” you soothe. 

She glowers at you and presses it into your hand anyway, refusing to take no for an answer, “Then go get your nails done or buy yourself a new book, Sunshine,” she said fondly, “You’re young and you deserve a treat.” You sigh and kiss her cheek, “Yes, ma’am,” you say. Claire turns to Thor and smiles, “You take care of my girl, you hear?” Thor nodded, “I plan on it.” Satisfied, Claire dragged you out to the porch and peppered you with questions. About work, about school, about your friends. She was delighted to know your business was doing well even if she really had no idea what it was. She brushed and braided your hair too, declaring that it was “wild” when you left it down. Her hands were tender as they carded through the strands when you sat obediently on the floor. Thor could tell it was just an excuse to do something for you the moment your eyes closed in contentment. She took her time to brush it and put it up neatly for you and then kissed your head, “There you go, sweetheart, much better.” It’s a lovely morning chatting and laughing. Claire eventually does start to yawn and you excuse yourselves so she can lay down before coming to join everyone for dinner and a bonfire. 

Thor gets in the car with you and pulls you in for a slow kiss, “Hello Kitten,” he greets you, “Did you sleep well?” You smile a little, “Not really, Daddy.” Thor frowns and cups your cheek, “What happened, Kitten?” he coaxed gently. His voice deepened to a rumble and tears welled up. Thor Stopped he didn’t say anything for a moment until you wiped them away and started the car. He didn’t know what your destination in mind was, or if you had one but he could feel you thinking. He hummed along to the radio, playing with your fingers and just along for the ride. When you stop the car next to a slow creek with pretty wildflowers on the bank and a picnic pavilion, Thor understands. You just needed to be somewhere else. He gets out of the car with you and when you sit on top of the table, he sits next to you. Or rather, he starts to sit next to you and pulls you into his lap to hold you instead. You snuggle into his softness and lay your head on his shoulder. 

Your lover doesn’t say anything, he just holds you for a long moment and rubs your back. “John called me last night,” you say. Thor recognizes the name of your biological father and cuddles you. It never bodes well when he calls you. “What did he ask you for?” he asked. You snort, “Money. Money and to stay with me in New York.” Thor holds his breath. He knows your heart. He knows that you’d let him stay with you if you thought he really wanted to change. He hopes you hate the man enough to tell him no. “I said no but,” you pause and Thor waits, “I offered to put down first months rent and utilities on an apartment for him to get him off the street.” You finish that sentence and just start to sob. Thor rocks you and rubs the back of your neck, “Kitten,” he says sternly, “That creature doesn’t deserve your love.” He kisses your head and sighs, “I’m proud of you for saying no,” he murmured, “I’m sorry he didn’t appreciate you. I think that what you did was more than enough.” When you start to regain control of yourself he offers you a handkerchief and gently wipes your face, “Whatever that creature did in a past life to get a child as caring as you are, I will never know,” he said. He kisses you then, taking advantage of the seclusion and your closeness. He leaves you breathless and dizzy. When he pulls away, you smile a little, happily distracted by his attention, “One more, Daddy?” you plead softly, “Please?” Thor kisses the end of your nose, “Anything for my kitten,” he rumbled, happily holding you closer and kissing you again.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the house, your tears dried and your lips still a little kiss swollen, Thor watched in fascination as tables were set up and a fire was constructed. The sun was still high but neighbors and family just kept bringing things over. Beer, pop, food… so much food. Stereo equipment. It was a proper party about to happen. For what reason Thor had no idea, but it was nice. He helped where he could but it wasn’t until he heard you shriek and watched you bolt across the yard that it concerned him.

The man you were running towards was tall, the boy next door handsome, and built. Well built. Thor felt a twinge of jealousy until he heard you yell “Michael!” as you hurled yourself into his arms. He caught you laughing and swept you off your feet in a circle, kissing your cheek, “Now there’s a sight for sore eyes if I’ve ever seen one,” he laughed, “And you’re sober. So that means Ashley isn’t here yet.” You smack his arm but there’s no real heat in it. He pulls you into a one-armed hug and greets your mother and then his father. Your mother gets a bone-crushing hug and his father a firm handshake. 

“You must be Thor,” Michael said thrusting out a hand with a smile. Thor took it with a nod and a smile of his own, “Pleased to meet you,” he said politely. He was frankly more intimidated by Michael than he had been Jacob. “Just know,” Michael said, his face still pleasant, “I’ve got a bullet with your name on it if I ever find out you hurt her.” You sigh, “Michael,” there’s warning in your voice but Thor grins. He’s frankly glad that there’s a male in your family that seems to want to protect you, “I shall endeavor not to tempt you into using it,” he said. That out of the way, Michael clapped him on the shoulder and handed him a beer before getting his own. You shake your head and kiss Thor’s hand before going to help your mother arrange tables. Michael watched you fondly. You were only supposed to be 18 to him. Not a media mogul with a successful business. But Thor saw the pride in his face and it warmed him a bit. “She’s a good kid,” Michael said, “She’s always been a good kid. Even when she had every reason not to be.” The other man turned to Thor and smiled a little, “When Ashley shows up, keep an eye on her,” he said. “Ashley always wanted a younger sister. Until what she got was Y/N.” Thor cocked his head and Michael chuckled, “When our parents got married, Ashley and I were grown up and in our 20′s. Y/N was only 12.”

Thor nodded still not really understanding and sipped his beer. “Y/N was… Well, she was fucking weird,” he said honestly but the affection in his voice kept Thor from being angry. “She taught her self hieroglyphics. She taught herself Latin. She skipped two grades and still got so bored in school that they had to make her a curriculum where she basically just learned whatever she wanted. For me, it was awesome. It was like having a 12-year-old encyclopedia everywhere I went. Ashley… Well. She wanted a living breathing baby doll. Someone she could dress up and do girly things with. Y/N was more comfortable in men’s shorts and band t-shirts.” Thor quirked an eyebrow as he admired your sundress and sandals and then looked back at Michael who laughed, “She’s a pretty girl. She was pretty then too, you just had to get to know her to know that… Ashley never took that time. She THINKS she knows her. But…” Michael winced as an Ostentatious purple car rolled up in the drive, “Just. Just keep an eye on her. She’s happy today. I want to keep it that way.” He took a long drink of his beer and seemed to be bracing for impact. Thor instinctively looked for you. You were gone, he heard your voice from the house and nodded. A retreat then. A retreat and regroup… This was going to be that kind of battle. 

Michael kills his beer and walks across the yard to his sister. The hug she gives him is sedated and stiff. The man who’s gotten out of the car on the other side is looking around at this party like it’s some interesting exhibit in a museum. Her hair is blonde and she’s got doe eyes and a well-sculpted figure. She could be a model though Thor remembers you telling him that she edits a fashion magazine. Her outfit looks expensive and she looks right past Thor, greeting her dad and hardly acknowledging your mother. Anna looks hurt and Thor decides that he does not like this woman. Thor sees you appear and kiss your mother on the cheek before hugging your sister. Your greeting is polite, very formal compared to what everyone else has gotten and it breaks Thor’s heart a little. He can see even from a distance how badly you want to love her the way you love everyone else. Jacob is the only one who seems happy that she’s pulled in. introductions are made and Thor keeps both his hands on your waist, kneading his thumbs slowly into your back as you stand there. He doesn’t take her hand and kiss it like he might normally do but only because she expects it. She’s behaving like a princess and she doesn’t have the heart to back it up. 

You stick near Thor or your mother or Michael. Those are the safe people. The people who can keep you from saying all the things you want to say when Ashley suggests a new diet. Or botox of all things. Or that your job is “cute”. Anna keeps you busy, Michael makes you laugh, Thor doesn’t know what else to do so if he’s not making you laugh he’s whispering dirty things in your ear. The three of them keep you collected and happy despite Ashley’s insistence that you not be. Thor decides he likes these sorts of parties. The food is excellent. You hand him a s’ more made with a peanut butter cup and it is a life changing experience. He groans and nods, trying to get you to take a bite and you shake your head, “No, thank you though love.” you murmur. Thor frowns and pulls you closer, “Kitten,” he says, pitching his voice for your hearing, “Have you eaten anything at all?” You nod and give him a list. It’s a short list but he’s pleased that there are some sweets and some things that are just nice on the list instead of it being all celery and watermelon like Ashley keeps shoving at you. “Good girl,” he murmured. You sit prettily at his feet and lean against his legs. You’re watching the fireflies in the field, swaying gently in time to the music. There’s a dreamy look across your face and Thor realizes that you’re probably thinking, planning, revising something in your head, seeing how it looks. So he lets you have your quiet.

When you come back to him, your eyes still dreamy and far away you smile slowly, “Dance with me?” you ask softly. Thor can’t tell you no. He can’t watch that look fade off your face, even if he doesn’t actually know how to dance. So he nods and helps you to your feet. He’s relieved that it’s a slow song and all he seems to need to do is hold you and sway a little. You settle into his arms, your small hand in his and your head on his belly. It’s a slow, sweet love song and for Thor all there is is you. Soft and sweet in his arms. When you look up at him with big dreamy eyes and a sleepy smile his heart flutters. He leans down and kisses you softly and then, struck with inspiration he dips you back gently, earning a surprised giggle.

“I thought you didn’t know how to dance?” you say teasing. Thor chuckles and rights you again slowly, “You’re just that good a teacher, Kitten.” he rumbles against your ear making you blush. As the song ends Thor captures your lips in another chaste kiss and leads you off the floor, arm draped comfortably over your shoulders. Anna and Claire both look so excited they might cry and Michael makes a noise suggestive of gagging, “I think I almost miss when you were too busy being weird to Date, Sunshine.” You stick your tongue out at your brother and he laughs. There’s no real malice in it Thor realizes but he hates hearing anyone call you weird. 

The rest of the night is fun. Kat and Maura turn up and Thor loses possession of your attention for a little while, but even then he doesn’t mind. As Kat hands you a shot of something you cock an eyebrow, “Tequila,” Kat snorts, “You’re not near drunk enough yet.” You shake your head but take the shot, liquor burning your throat but not enough to make you wince. Thor gives you an appreciative once over. You are clearly not an amateur. Frequently the three of you are together, giggling quietly and Anna smiles, “Girls, stop plotting!” You all studiously stop looking at each other because you’ll laugh, “We’re not!” Maura protests, pouting. “Mhmm, and I’m sure none of you will be sneaking out later,” she says. That does send the three of you into helpless giggles. Anna pats Thor’s arm and hands him another beer, “How are you holding up?” she asked. Thor grinned, “It’s good,” he says, “She’s happy… mostly.” He glanced at Ashley who was glaring at you and sighed, “Why does she hate Y/N that much?” Anna sighed, “When I married Jacob things were bad. The store was going under, Y/N was too smart for her own good and too different to make connections with people. Mom was sick and I was at my wit’s end.” she explained. “Jacob… Jacob just lost his house and his job.” Thor made a soft noise, “A marriage of convenience then.” Anna winced but nodded, “It was still better than what I had with Y/N’s father. That was all drugs and well… That wasn’t good for either of us. So, we got married. Jacob was expecting a miniature Ashley. Demure and poised. Not… Not Y/N. It was hard but eventually, he accepted some things. Ashley just. Well, frankly Ashley resents her.” Thor nodded, “Why doesn’t Michael feel the same way?” Anna smiled at her stepson where he was talking with you and making you laugh, “They’re kindred spirits, I think. He looked at all the ‘weird’ and just said. Okay. Cool. Here’s more weird shit I can teach you.”

Thor nodded, smiling a little. He did seem to understand you for all his teasing. “I just want her to have the life she deserves, Thor,” Anna said softly. “She doesn’t deserve any of the bullshit she got handed, even before the snap. I just wish she could understand how much good she puts into the world, just by being here.” Thor pulled her into a hug, unthinkingly and kissed her head, “She’s the best gift I’ve ever been given.” Anna chuckled and patted his cheek, “I’m glad you know that.” She drifted away after that, fussing over guests and eventually, you came back to Thor. You were tipsy and flushed and he smiled, ‘You’re up past your bed time, sweetheart.” he teased. You crinkle your nose at him and sigh, “I’m also kinda drunk. That last shot was a bad idea.” Thor handed you a bottle of water out of a cooler and kissed your head, “Drink that, Kitten, you’ll feel better.” he rumbled, pulling you onto his knee and kissing your shoulder. You shiver and take a sip, “Yes Daddy,” you murmur, “I gotta sober up before too long anyway. I have a surprise for you.” The god laughed, “Is that so?” he asked. You nod but refuse to say more. 

As guests drift away back to their own homes or back to their cars to go to sleep, you appear next to Thor, bright-eyed and sober, “Mama!” you call, “We’re going to go grab ice cream!” Anna looks up from her phone and grins, “Yes! Bring me back some moose tracks?” You half salute and take your lover’s hand leading him to your car, “Is this my surprise, Kitten?” Thor says as you pull out of the drive, “I know what ice cream is.” You giggle, “No, silly. The ice cream was just a good way to get out of the house.” The mischief in your eyes has Thor intrigued. He has no idea what this is and he really wants to know. 

He watches you as you drive, speculating but it isn’t until you stop in a secluded spot by a lake that he begins to think that you’re intentions aren’t entirely chaste. You climb into his lap and press a kiss into his lips that makes him groan. “What’s this, Kitten?” he rumbled. You press panties into his hand and grin before nipping his lip playfully. Thor smoothes a hand up your thigh to touch your ass and chuckles when he finds you bare. “I seem to recall you lost your virginity a similar way,” he teased, tracing patterns into your skin. “Are you telling Daddy that you’re horny and you need him to fuck you, Kitten.” You blush but nod, “Yes, Daddy.” He smiles, a feral reckless smile and unzips your dress so he can expose your bra, pressing ticklish kisses into the soft flesh, “Then what kind of man would I be if I said no?” You smirk, “A really stupid one?” Thor laughs against your skin and undoes your bra, casting it aside to free your breasts, “Indeed, Kitten.” There’s no more talking, only desperate kisses and greedy hands. You push Thor’s face into your breasts to distract him as you fumble to undo his jeans and he lifts his hips so you can pull them down. He notes that you seem to have had practice since your first time and chuckles. He strokes your clit and you whisper his name against his neck like a prayer as the first orgasm blooms from your core. “Good girl kitten,” he rumbles, kneading your ass with his other hand, “Daddy likes to hear you come for him.” He eases you down onto his throbbing prick and you gasp as he fills you, “Daddy,” you moan softly as he rolls his hips up to make you take all of him. The god is intense as he rolls your clit between his fingers making you come again before you can even think of moving on him. But when you do move, anything that might be said is muffled as Thor happily buries his face in your heavy breasts. You ride him as fast as you can, desperate to hear him. Desperate to have him pleased with you. Thor settles back and enjoys the feeling of you striving so hard to give him release. He moans into your flesh and sighs when you rest a hand on his belly to steady yourself. When he does come, his roar is drowned out by your tits, muffled by the softness he’s been lavishing kisses on. You milk him for every drop and smile innocently as he sits panting and satiated, “Oh, Kitten,” he pants, “You naughty girl…” he sucks a stinging mark into your breast and slaps your ass hard, “That was a lovely surprise.” You kiss him softly and take your panties from his hand. Thor rearranges you gently, helping you with your clothing but pocketing the panties, “These,” he said, “Are mine for now.” You blush but giggle and he asks, “Now what, Kitten?” You grin, trouble all over your face, “Now we really are going to get ice cream.” Thor’s booming laugh makes a coyote howl in the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor learns one incredibly valuable piece of information that night. He learns that ice cream is your kryptonite. You would absolutely eat it for every meal if you could and that it is usually the first thing you would want when Aimee had you on another crash diet. The Asgardian kisses the side of your neck and chuckles watching you deliberate on flavors, “Well,” he rumbles, “It’s good to know there’s something I can tempt you to eat.” You blush and gesture at your body ruefully, “I mean obviously,” Thor doesn’t let you finish that sentence. He catches your wrists in his hands and kisses your palms, giving you a warning look. 

He won’t tolerate you disrespecting the body he loves so much. “Don’t you dare, Kitten,” he says pulling you to his chest. “Or I swear, I will make sure you can’t sit down for a week.” He lets go of your wrists and kisses your nose, “You can eat whatever flavor you want. However much you want.” He covers your face is soft kisses until you giggle and then he lets you go. You wind up with cake batter ice cream with brownie pieces and pecans. Thor orders one that is cotton candy flavored and puts gummy bears and sprinkles in it, and you grab a pint of moose tracks for your mom. Thor keeps his hands on your waist and keeps your back to his chest. He wants a cuddle after you fucked him and he’s going to get it. Even if that means he just doesn’t take his hands off of you. He takes the bag of ice cream pints and tucks your little hand into the crook of his elbow. He likes courting you in little ways. He likes seeing the soft smile on your lips when he opens doors for you and takes your arm. “I love you,” you say to him outside the shop, standing on your toes to kiss him. Thor smiles, he also likes this. Casual affection. You’ll tell him you love him 84 times a day and kiss him somewhere every time. Anytime you even think those words, he hears them. The god brushes a kiss against your forehead, “I love you too, Sweetheart.” And Thor always says them back. He never withholds affection from you and it helps. You always know whether or not he’s displeased with you, and why. But even when he is frustrated with you, he’s always there for a cuddle. He always kisses you back. He always tells you you’re beautiful. You don’t know if he does it because he wants to or because he knows you need it but either way, it feels nice.

Back at the house, your feet are propped up in his lap as you enjoy your ice cream. Thor eats his and Anna eats hers, the three of you in comfortable silence. Michael drifts between where he’s chatting with Ashley and his Father to the fireside where you’re sitting. Ashley had lectured you about your weight when you came back with ice cream. She said she was fretting about your health but her tone was so condescending that Thor doubted it. It made him angry, “Y/N is perfectly healthy, trust me.” he said in a tone that left no illusions that he was in a better position to know that than anyone. You blush and he pulls you to him, a protective, slightly possessive gesture. You’re his and he won’t have anyone say something that makes you upset. And you clearly are. Your anger and hurt is quiet, like you know there’s nothing you can say. You have the same look on your face that you did the day he gave you his ill-planned ultimatum. 

Ashley makes a choking sound and looks at you slightly repulsed but flounces off. Thor pins you against the wall and kisses you stupid, desperate to make the storm clouds on your face evaporate. His hand rests on the curve of your bottom and his other hand tangles in your hair. By the time he comes up for air you’re dizzy and giggling. The god chuckles and pokes your belly gently, prodding a ticklish spot, “I think, Kitten, that you deserve some ice cream after you fucked me so well in the car.” You giggle and blush, looking up at him. “You’re on vacation,” he reminded, “just relax, love. Let’s go have ice cream with your mom,” You look down a little and Thor pulls your chin up gently, “For me? Please?” he asked. He looks so worried and sweet that you can’t tell him no. So when he situates chairs so your feet can be in his lap and seems intent on pampering you, you let him.

Thor is long finished with his ice cream while you’re still working on yours. He caresses your calves and ankles softly, idly tracing patterns into your skin. And you do relax. It’s just nice. You wind up eating the pint of ice cream and for the moment ignore the discomfort and the guilt. The Asgardian wants to lay you on a bed and kiss every inch of you until you beg for him to make love to you again but he doesn’t. His attention drifts to the future. Would you want to be his wife? How many children would you have? Where would you live? And would it be inappropriate to have a freezer stocked with ice cream he could use to tempt you to eat when you weren’t taking care of yourself? He knows that Long term, You, Kat, and Maura would like to pursue other creative endeavors. He knows that the Parasol Protectorate is not forever, it’s only “for right now” to give you a way to have money to invest in other things but the details were fuzzy. You had a book coming out. And then you had some other things you were looking into. Teaching jobs and such. You had money saved and invested all over the place. But how to bring up any of that? The thought of you cooking for him in his Tower in New Asgard made him smile to himself. Guys nights would probably get a lot less frequent with you there to warm his bed and distract him. Brunhilde would love you. She’d like to have a drinking buddy that wasn’t male and was also funny. Loki… Well. He wasn’t sure what Loki would do with you. Thor didn’t think he’d know what to make of you. 

When he looks over and you’ve started to fall asleep, Thor grins. He stands up after gently taking your feet out of his lap and scoops you up in his arms. You protest a little but when he pinches your hip, scolding you quietly you quiet and lay your head on his shoulder. He carries you to your bedroom. There are books on a shelf, posters everywhere, and stars on your sheets. It’s a room for a much younger version of you. He lays you down and gently undresses you to put you in pajamas, unwilling to go yet. Once you’re comfortable for sleep, the gentle giant tucks you into bed and kisses you softly, “Good night, kitten. Sweet Dreams.” he murmurs. “Goodnight, Daddy.” you say, nestling into the covers with a soft sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Thor finds the house quiet when he wakes up. You and Anna have gone to the Bakery, Jacob is fishing, he doesn’t know or care where Ashley and her husband have gone, and only Michael is sitting at the table sipping coffee. “Morning,” Michael says stretching lazily, all lean muscles tan skin. “Morning,” Thor said, helping himself to his own coffee and some toast. Michael looks like he’s having a rough morning after drinking all night and Thor chuckled, “Do we have plans for the day?” he asked. Michael shrugged, “Y/N said something last night about hitting the county fair. When she gets home from making the donuts for Anna and gets cute again we’ll go do that I guess.” Thor nods, “I’ve not been to a fair on Midgard in a long time.” Michael snorts, “How long is a long time?” Thor thinks, “400 years, give or take,” he says after a moment. “You’re remarkably well preserved for 1500,” Michael compliments, smirking. “Thank you,” Thor says with a lopsided smile.

The rest of the morning is slow. You come in smelling like fried dough and sugar and Thor kisses you hello, grinning, “You smell even more lovely than usual,” he teases. You crinkle your nose, “I always hated doing doughnuts the most. I smell like them forever afterward.” The god pinches your hip affectionately and kisses your neck, “Well, I certainly don’t mind.” You roll your eyes fondly and pat his belly, “I didn’t think you would but, on the off chance you were irritated at me for working this morning I brought home a couple for you.” He grins and takes the bag from your hand, “Thank you, love.” Michael leans against the doorway, “Where are mine?” he pouts. “On the counter,” you sigh, “you fucking baby. The bag even has your name on it.” Michael turns towards the counter and brightens, “Oh,” he says, “Thanks sunshine. I knew you were my favorite sister for a reason.” You roll your eyes and start to head upstairs for a shower and Ashley snorts, “Step Sister, Michael,” she corrects. Michael hears your feet stop on the stairs for a fraction of a second and he folds his arms, “Ash,” he said, “Stop being a cunt. Y/N is my sister, period. End of story.” Thor can see the calculation on Michael’s face. He’s going to pick a fight with her to make her leave you alone.

It works and Ashely and Michael are so busy sniping at each other neither of them notices you. You’re wearing your best old Hollywood glamor look today. A blue and white sundress with a red scarf in your hair that matches your lips. Your eyeliner is on point and you look, Thor thinks, like something better than a snack. A whole 3-course meal. You pour yourself a glass of water, staying out of the way and Thor pulls you into his lap as Ashley storms out slamming the door. You flinch and Michael murmurs an apology, “Sorry, Sunshine,” he says. You shake your head, “it’s alright. Ashley will find a way to make it all my fault somehow.” But you smile, shoving that anxiety down, “Let’s go to the fair. I want an Elephant ear. And the girls should be there soon.” Thor nods and kisses your shoulder, “What is an Elephant ear?” he asks. “Magic,” you say laughing, taking his hand and pulling him towards your car. The Ride to the fair is fun, You and your brother sing to the radio badly and give Thor a guided tour of the area, complete with pointing out all the places that were supposedly haunted. Thor enjoyed it immensely. 

When they got the car parked and got into the gates, you take Thor’s hand. He laces your fingers together. You attract a lot of attention without really being aware of it. Men’s eyes follow you and Thor gets a little possessive. It’s fine, he knows you don’t notice. You’re too busy cracking jokes with Michael. It’s not until you walk through where livestock is being shone that Thor gets well and truly jealous. You’re explaining things to him about the barns when out of nowhere, you’re swept off your feet over the shoulder of another well-built male with brown curly hair and freckles.”Jesse,” you shriek, “Put me down!” Another woman stands at a barn door, hand on her hip, “Jesse James Mason, Don’t you dare Drop her!” He trots up the lane laughing and sets you on your feet, pulling you into a hug and kissing your cheek. Thor was quietly furious. He hated that you just allowed him to do this and he didn’t like his fingers skimming the inside of your wrists. Jesse ignored Thor and Michael for a moment and dragged you over to greet the woman who shouted at him. He keeps touching you and Thor frowns, thunder rumbling in the distance. You hold out your hand and pull Thor to you, still laughing as you introduce Jesse and his Mother, Cami. Cami is a childhood best friend of your mom’s and before the snap, you and Jesse had been inseparable. 

Thor is not less furious. Jesse is touching you like he has a right to be doing it and it irritates him. You are his. Thor pulls you against his side possessively and kisses your head. “I’m also your first husband,” Jesse quipped. “Jes, we were 5 and it was ring pops.” He grinned, “It still happened and you never sent me divorce papers, so…” You roll your eyes, “Better luck with your next wedding,” you snort, “It might help if you don’t throw worms at her.” You say your goodbyes, tucking a hand into Thor’s and standing on your toes to kiss him. Thor relaxed a little but he didn’t miss the look on Jesse’s face. He was angry. Thor reflexively tightened his grip on your hand as you walked next to him. He knew that half grown man was no match for him physically but he also didn’t want to actually hurt him if it came down to a fight. You’d been friends once before life had taken you different directions. He had just graduated and you, well. You’d had to grow up long ago. 

The jealous fury that Thor had tried to reign in dissipates quite a lot over the next few hours. A group of blushing, really pretty girls corner you for Autographs and a little extra if you’re up for it and you politely but firmly turn them down. You catch Thor’s eye and wink when a couple of men are just as awkwardly insistent they want to kiss you and ask if they’ve met your boyfriend. Thor does his best not to laugh and look suitably pissed off which sends them scurrying away. When you bound up to him for kisses and snuggle into his arms, he remembers who you are. You’re loyal and kind, and generous. And you love him. You’re letting him into your world, letting him love you too. Even if that means some complicated relationships for Thor to have to unsnarl to understand. Once one person recognizes Thor, everyone seems to. Kids are super happy to see him and some adults flirt with him. Some get unnecessarily handsy with him but he keeps you against his side, cuddling you helps keep the worst of the awkward flirting at bay. Not many of the people are willing to openly try and hook up with a man while his girlfriend is right there. It takes a while to get out of the chaos and when you manage to extricate your selves, Michael reappears with Elephant Ears and Lemonade where you’re lounging on a picnic table in the shade. 

“I thought my two favorite Celebrities could use a pick me up,” he said laughing, kissing your head as he set one down in front of you. Thor looked at the confection and nodded, it looked delicious. It was indeed a slab of fried dough covered in butter and cinnamon sugar. You smile lean against your brother’s side for a second, “Thanks, Michael.” He sits down and tears into his own and you take a satisfying bite, nodding. “Okay, it can be summer now,” you say nodding. There’s not much more talking but Both Thor and Michael wind up eating the rest of your Elephant Ear when you can’t finish yours. The boys are with you, talking about the merits of different rides to try and you’re just listening. People watching. None of you are really paying attention.

You don’t think anything of it when Jesse walks towards the table, you smile and wave him over, happy to see an old friend. It’s not until he grabs you by the wrist and pulls you forward into him that you realize something is wrong. Before Thor or Michael could stand up and get turned around, he has you crushed against him, pressing a bruising kiss into your lips, his hands tangled in your hair. You struggle against him and manage to push him away from you. Both Thor and Michael start forward but When Jesse starts forward again you punch him in the jaw. It’s a bad punch, it does more manage to your hand then his face but it gets the job done. “You fat fucking bitch,” he spat, “You were mine. I’m 18 now. It can all go back to normal.” Michael grabs Jesse by the back of the neck and bodily drags him back to his mother. You stand there trembling, tears running down your cheeks and Thor wraps you up and pulls you against him. He inspects your lip and presses a napkin to it. It’s bleeding but won’t need stitches. 

“I’m sorry,” you say quietly, wiping tears away. “Hush,” Thor says softly, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Kitten.” You look up at him and Thor kisses your forehead. He can see it in your face that you don’t feel that way. “Let Daddy see your hand,” he rumbles gently, coaxing you to let him take care of you. He knows you’d neglect your injuries out of guilt the same way you refuse to take care of your self when you’re feeling unstable. He gentle rumbling voice and the comfort if being in his lap are what let you show him your hand. It’s already swollen and you probably did break at least one of the small bones. Thor tuts and kisses your injured hand tenderly, “I’ll have to show you how to defend yourself properly,” he says, “I can’t have you hurting yourself to get away from someone.” You wince and flex your fingers, “I know how to throw a punch,” you sound so numb and monotone that the god feels his heart ache and he lays your head on his shoulder. “Sweetheart, then why,” he starts and you shrug. “I didn’t want to hurt him,” you murmur. Tears start flowing again and you sob quietly against his chest. Michael comes back with a disgusted look on his face and nods at Thor. Thor shrugs, your physical injuries aren’t terrible. It’s your broken heart that’s going to take longer to heal. “Well, Kids,” Michael says, “Now that I took out the trash, I think it’s time we go home.” Your boyfriend scoops you up into his arms and stands, murmuring soothing nonsense in your ear. 

You let him. He’s warm and comforting, despite the angry tension you can feel in his shoulders. You know he isn’t angry at you but in the back of your mind, you feel like he is and it keeps you quiet. He only lets go of you long enough to put you in the backseat and slide in next to you before putting you back in his lap. “I love you,” you say, kissing his shoulder. “I love you too, so much, my darling girl.” he says. Michael turns the radio on and starts the car to give you the illusion of privacy if you need to talk to him about something you’d rather your brother not hear and heads for home. Aside from telling Thor you love him a dozen times and apologizing about a dozen more, you don’t say anything else. And every time, Thor loves you too, and every time, he murmurs soothing little reassurances that he’s more angry with himself than he could ever be with you. Especially when you didn’t do anything wrong. 

At the house, Thor sets you on the kitchen table and cleans your lip and wraps and ices your hand before following you upstairs to help you change clothes and take off the rest of your ruined make up. Michael waits outside to intercept Anna and give her what actually happened instead of the gossipy old biddy version of events. Thor keeps his touches light as he helps you. It’s always a treat to see you undressed but he reigns in his libido for the moment. You’re grateful. You feel ugly and gross. You’re disgusted with yourself right now. Thor gives you a painkiller for your hand and tucks you into your bed, covering your face with soft, ticklish kisses until you smile a little for him. “Will you read to me for a little while please, daddy?” you ask quietly. Thor pauses, leaving the door cracked so he doesn’t get you in trouble and nods, “Of course, Kitten. For as long as you want.” He settles next to you and you lay half on top of him, your head on his belly comfortably. Thor pets your hair and starts to read, he’d picked a book at random without reading the title and so he has no idea if you like this book or not but, he can feel you relaxing, nuzzling into his soft middle so he figures it must be working. He reads until long after you’ve fallen asleep. Until he gently extricates himself from your arms and tucks you into the covers and goes downstairs. He finds Anna waiting for him with a beer and a sad smile, “How’s she doing?” Thor sighs, “Asleep for now. Heartbroken mostly.” She nods, “Jesse was always in love with her.” Thor frowns and Anna sighs, “I know, that isn’t love. He wants to own her. “ She shakes her head, “It was always my biggest fear that she’d marry him for real because he was the first boy that was nice to her. In a way… The snap was a blessing that way. At least, that’s what I’ll tell myself.” Thor sips his beer and nods, he wants to possess you. But not that way. You’re his but he doesn’t own you. You share yourself with him and he loves everything he gets. Anna moves to finish supper and Thor, clumsily picks up a knife to help, earning him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of your time at home is relaxed. You help your mother, you help your grandmother, you lay in the sunshine reading books. Thor enjoys it. It’s relaxed and he gets to spend time with you so he’s happy. 

He doesn’t understand why you have your flight scheduled for 3am. It’s a red-eye and the pair of you won’t be leaving for the airport until midnight, long after the house is asleep. He doesn’t understand until he looks up towards the house and sees Anna in the window, tears running down her cheeks in the dark. You were trying to avoid seeing her cry. He takes your hand as you drive and says nothing, not trying to draw your attention to it. It’s not until you’re comfortable in your seats on the plane that you start to cry, your head on Thor’s shoulder.

He comforts you, rubbing your back and kissing your hair. “It’s alright Kitten,” he rumbles when you start to apologize. “If it hurts, it hurts. You don’t have to hide from me.” When you quiet, having gotten your tears out, you pull out your laptop and pull up a movie for the two of you, handing him headphones. It’s a short flight, relatively. And it’s kind of nice, relaxing with Thor and watching a film. You rest your head on his belly and just enjoy the moment. Thor, for his part is mostly uninterested in the film. He does love having you cuddled up to him though. He strokes your hair and relishes the feeling of you using his middle as a pillow. He’s grown to like that, it just feels comfortable. You’ve always lavished attention on all the parts of himself he hates and he can’t make himself hate them anymore. 

He saw pictures of the night you asked him to dance. Your head against the top of his belly and your little hand in his. The moment before he kissed you a second time. That is his favorite picture. The soft smile on your lips and one foot behind you, slightly raised off the platform as you stand on your toes to kiss him easier. He even likes the way he looks, wearing the red shirt he wore for your first date and some nice jeans. It’s a contrast to your sunflower covered dress and chic heeled sandals. But then, everything about the pair of you is a contrast. He looks like a wild man with his long hair and beard and you look like if you open your mouth to sing, bluebirds will come to clean your bedroom. He saved that photo as his phone background. And posted it on his Instagram, tagging you and gushing about loving the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

His team had posted scores of teasing comments. They teased him about the height difference, about the silly besotted look on his face, about how close one of his hands hovered to the swell of your backside… Pepper demanded to meet you and Bruce simply reiterated to Thor not to do anything he wouldn’t do. Ned and Peter seemed to have taken it as their personal duty to scold anyone who dared to say anything about your weight. That made him happy. Ned might have a crush on you but he also respected that you really had no interest in him.

When the plan begins to decend you sit up and Thor makes a soft disappointed noise. You look at him, stretching and raise an eyebrow. “I liked having you cuddling me,” he said blushing. You kiss his rosy cheek and smile, “Well, if you have the time, I’d like to play when we get home,” you whisper in his ear. Thor smiles a little and tucks hair behind your ear. Even in Joggers and a tank top, you look delectable enough to eat. “That sounds like a marvelous idea, Kitten,” he rumbles against your ear, “I’ve still got to repay you for the night we got ice cream.” You shiver and he helps you pack up your laptop and headphones. 

He doesn’t need to say anything more, he knows that in your mind you’re already thinking about play time and all the things he’s going to do to you. You need play time if you’re asking for it. To release all your feelings. To give him control and seek the safety and comfort of his body. And he wants to give you what you need. He loves the bratty behavior and kitten fits. The whining and pleading. It makes his cock harden just thinking about it. He keeps your hand in his until you’re in the door of your apartment.

Bags hit the floor and Thor wastes no time. “Do you still want to play, Kitten?” he asked, kissing you carefully to avoid hurting your lip. “Yes please, Daddy,” you reply, greedy hands looking for the buttons on his shirt. He catches your hands and holds them firmly, “You first kitten,” he says silkily, “Let me see you. All of you.” You hesitate and Thor frowns, “What is it, Kitten?” he asks, “Don’t you want to make Daddy happy?” You look up at him biting your lip and nod. “Then strip, Kitten. Daddy needs to see you. All. of. you. He’s not been able to give you the attention you need.” Thor eases your tanktop up to bare your belly and trails teasing caresses over the soft flesh. Your breath hitches and he circles your belly button with his index finger teasing you. Tracing nonsense. Making your cheeks burn as your desire burns despite your shyness. “So pretty, Kitten. So soft and sweet,” he coaxes, “Let daddy admire you.” You take a deep breath and strip off the tank top, shyly looking up at your lover. “Good girl,” he praises, kneeling to press soft wet kisses into your stomach, rewarding you with attention. You sigh and hesitantly run your fingers through his hair, unsure if that was allowed but you needed to. You loved his hair. Thor chuckled against your belly and sucked a soft mark into your skin, teasing you. “Bra next, Kitten,” he orders, “I want to see those lovely tits again, I’ve missed them.” That comes off easier. Every lover you’ve ever had loves your breasts. They’re big. They’re real. Everyone loves to watch them bounce. Thor is no exception. He holds them gently and tweaks each nipple lightly, making you moan softly and squirm. He praises you with more attention and helps you ease your joggers off, taking a moment to bask in your beauty. “I love how soft you are, Kitten.” he kneads your ass in his hands, sliding your panties down to expose your sex. “I’m too soft,” you say poking at your belly ruefully. Thor nips your thigh, hard enough to leave a mark and growls, “On the couch kitten, on your knees, hands on the back.” You shiver and go to arrange yourself the way he wants you. That growl brokered no argument. 

Thor goes to your bedroom, taking his time selecting toys, leaving you alone for a moment to build anticipation for him. Your toy collection is nice. Extensive. You know your own body well and you know how to give yourself pleasure. It was honestly a joy discovering this drawer of your dresser on accident. It was a treasure trove of ways to torture you sweetly. He selects a few of his new found favorites and plenty of lubricant and heads back to your living room. 

Your cunt is exposed and you’re trembling with anticipation, “Eyes forward, Kitten,” he says, “Daddy isn’t happy with you.” He picks up the paddle and brings it down on your ass, hard. Hard enough to make you jump. “Do you know why daddy isn’t happy?” he asked, smoothing the paddle over your reddened ass cheek, making your breath hitch. “No, Daddy,” you whimper. You never like it when Thor is unhappy with you during play time. He brings the paddle down on the other side of your ass just as hard and pulls your head back, his hand fisting in your hair, “Daddy isn’t happy because his Kitten still doesn’t understand how fucking hot she is,” he growls. “Daddy is angry because his Kitten is oblivious to how much other people want to fuck her and how lucky daddy is to be able to fuck her.” He puts two fingers into you roughly, still holding your hair with his other hand, “That hurts Daddy, Kitten,” he says. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” you say quietly. Thor bites your shoulder, “You still need to be taught a lesson, Kitten,” he says. “I’m going to make you believe you’re beautiful if it kills me,” he says flicking on the magic wand. He puts it on it’s lowest setting and holds it to your clit, careful not to jostle it. He wants to hold you in this moment and build your frustration until you’ll say anything he wants to get his cock inside you.

He carefully lubes a nice Midsize anal plug he knows you can take comfortably if he goes slowly and pushes it against your ass hole, the cold metal making you shudder. He works it into you slowly, patiently letting it fill your ass until you’ve taken all of it with a moan. He pets your belly lovingly, “You always take toys so beautifully, Kitten,” he praises. Tears of frustration are running down your cheeks and your juices are flowing freely. You’re very horny and very ready. So Thor turns off the toy all together and brings the paddle down on your ass so many times in a row you lose count. Each slap a different intensity. Each slap making you whine for release. Thor laughs and keeps spanking you, putting the magic wand back on your clit until you’re oversensitive and throwing a kitten fit, betting and acting like a brat. Threatening to not suck his dick any more if he doesn’t let you come and then offering to suck his dick as much as he wanted as long as he lets you come. Thor only keeps going, relishing your pleading and the intensity of the fit you’re throwing for him. Your ass turning an ever more candy apple shade of red. 

“Kitten,” he growls, his deep voice making you stop mid-cry, “Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?” You sob and you’re half screaming, “Yes. Please. Fuck. Please god. Please fuck me. I need you, daddy.” Thor unbuttoned his jeans and pushed down his boxers to free his dripping cock, “Then Daddy needs you to do something, Kitten,” he rumbled, “I need you to tell me that you’re beautiful.” You hesitate and Thor teases his cock at your entrance, “Please, kitten. Daddy needs to hear you say that to know you’ve learned your lesson.” There’s a pause and Thor waits semi-patiently, teasing you until you can choke out, “I’m Beautiful, Daddy.”

Thor grins and grabs your hair as he sheathes himself inside you, making you groan in pleasant agony at the fullness you feel from the toy in your ass and his cock inside you, “Yes you are, Kitten. The most beautiful woman in the galaxy.” He fucks you then. Fucks you like an animal, growling like a beast and squeezing your breasts, his big stomach slapping against your sore, red ass. You come so quickly, gasping and panting one after another as he gives you as much pleasure as you can handle that by the time Thor spends inside you you’re weak and trembling. The big man stays inside you, rubbing your belly and rests his head on your back as he brings you down, “My beautiful Kitten,” he says, “Good girl. So good for daddy. You throw such pretty fits when I get you in a temper.” When he can feel his legs again, he picks you up and carries you to your bed. He can feel your submission and he’s eager to cuddle you back into yourself. He’s going to take care of you and make sure you get all the time cuddling his belly you could ever want. But first, he thinks, smiling as he inspects his handiwork on your ass, “Some salve and a rub down first, I think, Kitten.” he murmurs, “That is a lovely shade of red but you’re going to be very sore.”


	14. Chapter 14

When Thor left to return to New Asgard, you were sad. You knew he had duties. You knew you’d just had a whole week with him. It didn’t matter though, you wanted more. You knew it was selfish but you craved the comfort of him. His big laugh. The tickle of his beard on your skin as he peppered you with good morning kisses. Just. Him. He made you happy. He took everything you hated about yourself and gave you a way to love it anyway. 

You snuggled into the hoodie he left you and cradled your coffee cup as you sat at your typewriter. You needed to get these revisions done. It was almost Charity Season for the Parasol Protectorate with mean live streams and Con appearances. More things to do on your already overfull plate. Your stomach growled and you ignored it. Revisions started first. Then you could eat. You knew you were lonely, missing Thor and your family. Lonely usually meant eating your feelings. You didn’t eat when you were stressed. You ate when you were lonely. It didn’t help that sometimes, even in the gobs of people at work you still felt alone. Coffee was good, you reflected. It made your brain function. So you sipped it and dove it. One restructured sentence at a time. You were almost there. One more piece and you’d have a book. An actual published book. And if it went well, there would be more. 

Thor hadn’t been allowed to read any of the pages yet. He wanted to. He begged to be allowed to read even one page but you just couldn’t let him. Not yet. You were at the phase of writing where everything was shit and you hated it again. You’d worked so hard for so long and you felt like it was just going nowhere. You worked until your empty stomach pulled you from your desk. Partly because if you didn’t leave it be for a while you were going to throw it out a window in frustration. And partly because the quiet in your apartment was too loud. You turned on the TV and threw on a movie, something to fill the empty space and started to make your dinner. Pasta. Too much pasta you knew but you shrugged it off. You could go for a long walk tomorrow. Mushrooms and cheese and butter and cream were mixed into the pot and you took the garlic bread off the pan before pouring a glass of wine and sitting down at the table to eat. Food helped. You really were hungry and not just eating your feelings. At least not entirely. 

When your phone rang, a Facetime from Thor, your heart skipped a beat. You picked up your phone smiling, “Hello, handsome,” you say, “Isn’t it time for you to be in bed?”

Thor looks tired but he beams, “I missed you so I thought I’d see if you were up, my love. How are you?”

“Fine, now. I missed you too. The apartment is too big without you here.” you say, taking another bite of dinner. “Midnight snack?” Thor asked chuckling. “No, you say, shaking your head smiling a little. Any midnight snacks that happened with Thor were usually not food but left you satisfied anyway. “Dinner, I’ve been revising and lost track of the time.” Thor frowned, “Kitten,” he said sternly, preparing to lecture you. “I really did just lose track of time,” you say meekly, cheeks coloring at the deep tone of his voice. 

You watch his face relax and he gentles his tone, “Stop doing that, sweetheart,” he says, “You need regular meals and sleep.” You give him a fond if exasperated look, “Thor, it’s almost Sunrise there and you’re still awake.” He laughs, stretching and you get a glimpse of the rest of him. He’s shirtless and in sweats, relaxing before he has to start the day, “I’m King, I can do whatever I like.” he rumbles. For some reason, that irritates you. His insistence that he could do what he wanted and not take care of himself while you had to be a good girl.

“Well,” you say sweetly, “I’m your Kitten and I feel like being a brat.” You hop off your stool and head to your bedroom. Thor sits up a little straighter, clearly anticipating some naughty time from the smirk on his mouth. You do give him something. You strip off his hoodie and give him a view of your bare breasts. Giving them a slow squeeze, teasing the nipples that pebbled in the cool air. He groaned, “Oh, Y/N, I’ve missed those.” 

You give him your biggest, sweetest smile and say, “Sorry, Daddy, I’ve got to go to work.” before disconnecting the call. Even in New York, you can hear Thor’s frustrated groan. It’s satisfying in its own way. You shut your phone off to remove the temptation to answer him and start pulling on some jeans and a comfortable t-shirt, getting ready to go to your office. 

__________________________

Loki heard Thor talking even if he couldn’t make out the words exactly. He knew from the tone that he was talking to you. Thor had a set of very specific Kinks. He liked control. He liked to care. Loki wished he didn’t know these things but after all these centuries and all the stories and gossip he’d heard, it’s impossible not to know. Your voice, sweet and innocent sounding stopped abruptly and Thor groaned in frustration. Loki snorted, his brother was a man of appetites and did not like to be thwarted. He had no doubt that Thor would be in a piss poor mood the rest of the day. 

The trickster knocked on the door anyway, “Thor?” he asked, “Are you almost ready. “Yeah, almost. Just gotta get dressed.” And tame my fucking erection, Thor thought. He dressed and tried to tame his need to fuck those beautiful tits you’d teased him with and then edge you for days until you were so sensitive and horny that he could bring you off with just his voice. It took effort. And ice. But he could get his pants buttoned and zipped without maiming himself.

Thor came to the door still looking stormy and irritable but Loki noted that being with you had improved his fashion sense somewhat. He dressed to compliment you even when you weren’t near him sometimes, working from your #OOTD posts on social media to work out what shirt to wear and what shoes, slacks or jeans. He stopped looking homeless which was an improvement. And he didn’t drink as much or eat as much pizza. He was just generally healthier and even if it didn’t mean he lost all the weight he packed on, Loki knew he just felt better. I walked with his head up and stopped trying to hide in corners. Loki had seen pictures of you. And videos. You were plump, cute, even a little bit amusing. And Loki supposed that you were good for Thor. It was kind of pleasant to see him be charming again. Thor always did better when he had a stable, committed relationship. Flings were fun but they left him too much time to overindulge in all his vices. Relationships made him be more restrained. They forced him to worry about his partner, something, so far as Loki had observed, Thor did happily. 

Loki nodded his approval at Thor’s appearance and they walked down the hall, “So, when do we get to meet your new pet?” he asked lazily. Thor grumbled. He was clearly not happy with you right now. “I’m sorry, what was that, Brother? Trouble in paradise?” Thor shook his head and smiled a little, “No, Loki. She’s just very. Very. Very good at reminding me that she’s got me down to an art and I really want to go find her and kiss her stupid.” Loki snorted and Thor sighed, “She’s got their first international tour coming up. They’re heading to Edinborough, I thought you and Brunhilde could go with me to meet her for dinner after the show.” Loki nodded, “And when are you bringing her to new Asgard?” Thor shrugged, “Soon,” he said, “She’s just busy.” Loki frowned a little, “And how long are you willing to work around her schedule?” 

Thor grinned at him, “As long as it takes. I’ve got time.”

The Trickster watched him go, concern in his face. Thor was bellowing out good mornings and greeting people on the street. Loki had a terrible sense that Thor might have forgotten one very important thing. You were human. Human and terribly fragile.


End file.
